Love Kills
by spikey666
Summary: Buffy and Angel have yet to meet.....What if Buffy didnt realise that Angel was a vamp? Or that Angel didn't realise Buffy was a Slayer? What would the consequences be this time around? *COMPLETED, 2 CHAPTERS ADDED!!!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Argh. Unfortunately none of the characters are mine...*sigh*  
  
Authors note: Yes here we are with my 4th fanfic, don't know if they are getting any better but I need to get these lil stories out there!! Umm this fic aint really set in a particular season its basically my own way of getting Angel and Buffy together.  
  
Here goes....  
  
Chap 1  
  
"Dum-de-Dum,dum,dum dum" Buffy sat on the top of a crypt, humming quietly to herself while surveying her surroundings. She could see the hundreds of graves laid out before her, the odd tree shading a few of the older graves and more importantly her next victim.  
  
He was stood quietly under a tree, not really moving much or making any effort to attempt to hunt that evening. 'Perfect, a quiet one' Buffy thought to herself, standing slowly and making her way towards the tree.  
  
"Hey there" Buffy sounded, flipping her favourite stake in her hand as she approached. There was no answer. She couldn't see the vamp clearly; his figure was shaded from the moonlight by the tall oak tree that rose above him. Buffy stood on the perimeter aware of his every move.  
  
He felt the slayer approach and within an instant he was gone, retreating back into the dark night.  
  
"I tell you, Vamps these days..." Buffy sighed, truly puzzled by the odd behaviour of the vamp.  
Giles sat quietly in his living room reading yet another book based on the dark and mysterious legends before our time. He heard the door click and looked up to see the small blonde stood before him.  
  
"How did it go?" Giles asked, removing his glasses and wiping his eye.  
  
"Well I killed a few vamps but.." Buffy began  
  
"But what?" Giles began to dread the next line.  
  
"There was this one vamp, he didn't want to fight at all"  
  
"Well that is remarkable. A vampire with no wish to bite or kill, why that is their instinct! Very strange.." The glasses were removed again, but this time held loosely in the Watcher's hand.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Well are you sure it was a vamp?" Giles pondered. "Definitely. I got the whole slayer vibe thing going on." Buffy replied.  
  
"Leave it with me Buffy." Giles paced the room, absorbed in this own way of thinking things through.  
Buffy arrived at The Bronze later than expected. She had told Willow that she would be there by 8:30 but it was now 9:15 and counting. 'Guess I was born late' The slayer sighed, walking to her friend who was already seated comfortably next to her boyfriend Oz.  
  
"Hey Buffy, How's things?" Willow smiled in greeting.  
  
"Yeah fine, where's Xander got to?" Buffy looked around, noticing that her other best friend seemed to be not present.  
  
"He's over there, doing the whole grooving thing." Oz nodded towards the dance floor, where clearly Xander could be seen, strutting his stuff with his girlfriend Cordelia.  
  
"Want a drink?" Oz motioned to get up, displacing Willows hand from his knee.  
  
"Its OK I'll get it." Buffy smiled, standing easily and then walked towards the bar.  
  
She stood for a while, leaning against the side of the bar waiting for a bar man to serve her, when it all began.  
  
"Hey there pet" A voice thick with slim sounded close to her ear.  
  
Buffy didn't even need to turn around. "Back off now" She knew his type, the type looking for the blonde girl who was likely to sleep with them for a night.  
  
"Aw what's wrong goldilocks, doesn't she want to play?" The voice grew closer.  
  
"Listen buddy, shall I spell it out for you considering you aren't clever enough to understand the first time round, B A C K O F F." Buffy continued to try and attract the bar man's attention, content on ignore in the bastard stood behind her. As she stood, she could feel its presence. She could feel the vampire near by. She turned to her left to see a dark haired girl ordering some beer and to her right a short gangly looking man, desperately trying to get the attention of a blonde on the opposite side of him. 'Come on where are you' Buffy continued to scan the crowd.  
  
His hands wrapped around her waist tightly "You just know you wanna dance." The voice was back. This time Buffy turned around, ready to the knock the guys lights out.  
  
As she spun, the hands were realised from her waist. "Let her go." A deep voice sounded from behind. Buffy stared intently at the guy that stood before her, his arms now back at his sides. "What you going to do about it Peaches." The guy smirked, his platinum blonde hair, shone in the light that emitted from the bar.  
  
"Something you will regret Spike." A growl echoed from behind Buffy.  
  
"Ooo Nancy boy's going to hurt me, well come on then." Spike lifted his fists in front of his body; his strong British accent remained foreign against the rest of the population.  
  
Buffy stood aside, noticing the opponent who stepped forward. He was tall with dark spiky hair and deep brown eyes, piecing and wise. Buffy found she could not turn away, his gaze pieced her own, boring deep into her soul. She flinched as she felt the feeling again - Vampire, close by.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you Spike, well not here." He took another step forward.  
  
"Angel, don't be such a bloody poof and get on with it." Spike drawled.  
  
Angel cast a glance at Buffy. She smiled at him and nodded a thank you in his direction. He gazed back, she looked so innocent and fragile, her blonde hair flowed like silk as she turned back towards the bar. Angel took another step towards Spike and grabbed him, dragging him towards the doorway.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Spike aimed a punch at Angel's head as they reached the doorway. Angel ducked but replied with an equally forceful punch, knocking the bleach blonde out instantly.  
*~* Please read and Review!!!!! And if you have any ideas about this story your welcome to suggest!!!!!! *~* 


	2. Chap 2

Chap 2  
  
Angel dragged Spike out into the alley, away from The Bronze.  
  
"Wah?" Spike groaned, opening his eyes as his head continued to thump loudly in his ears. He stood slowly, casting a glance at Angel stood next to him.  
  
"Hey there peaches." Spike smirked, straightening up and shifting his duster on his back so it fell correctly.  
  
"Spike." Angel replied, taking a fighting stance.  
  
Spike lunged at Angel catching his fist on the right side of Angel's face, cutting a gash across his eyebrow and bruising his cheek bone. Angel reeled back, wiping the blood that drizzled down his face and glaring up at Spike. Spike just laughed.  
  
The laughter was soon gone. Angel stood and punched hard, aiming for Spike's chest, feeling Spike's bones crack under the pressure. Angel stepped back, as Spike doubled over in pain and spun quickly, kicking high, clipping Spike across the head with the tip of his boot. Angel watched as Spike groaned from the floor.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Can't a demon have a little fun around here?" Spike's voice was muffled as he lay on his stomach.  
  
"No" Angel bent over and pinned Spike down, laying his arm across the back of Spike's neck, restricting the movement.  
  
"You fancied a bit of the blonde did you, o celibate one?" Spike grinned.  
  
"No." Angel simply replied.  
  
"One word answers is it now?" Spike taunted.  
  
Angel stood up and turned away. "Your not worth it." He spat. Spike watched as the tall, brooding figure swaggered into the distance.  
  
Buffy returned to Willow and Oz with her well-earned drink. She had stood for 15 minutes before being served and that was only because she threatened a bitch that tried to push in front of her.  
  
"What happened over there?" Willow instantly expressed her concern. "We saw this guy dragging another away from you."  
  
"No big. Just some prick trying to hit on me. This other guy - well he kinda helped me out." Buffy answered, her mind drifting back to the tall dark mysterious stranger that had confronted the blonde dick head.  
  
"You mean that tall handsome, mysterious, handsome guy I spotted earlier" Cordelia butted in.  
  
"I think you said handsome way to much in that sentence honey." Xander pulled his girl closer to him, aware of the obvious competition.  
  
"Um, yeah that would be the one." Buffy smiled in their direction.  
  
A few days had passed and Buffy was just finishing her patrol. "Come on little vampires, where are you hiding." She called out quietly as she paced down a small alleyway. A dark figure approached. She watched as he approached her, instantly recognising him from the previous evening as the guy who saved her from the jerk.  
  
"Hey there." Buffy smiled just as he reached her.  
  
"Hey" He gruffly answered slowing down his pace as he approached.  
  
"Thank you for the other night. You know, saving me from the Jerk with the bleached hair - and what the hell happened to you face?." Buffy grinned  
  
"Um, oh yeah, sure don't worry about it. My face? Oh that, just a fight don't worry about it" Angel thought back to the night and looked down at the small blonde stood in front of him. There she was again, her perfect hazel eyes pieced into his own, her blonde hair shone in the moonlight. Her skin was as smooth as silk. Suddenly Angel was filled with the desire to kiss her, take her in his arms and keep her forever 'Shut up! You don't even know her name!' Angel yelled within.  
  
"What are you doing around at this late hour?" Buffy asked with curiosity. 'What was his name again? Angel was it?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Just walking, what about you, streets aren't a good place to be at this time of night. Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name the last time we met." Angel anticipated the answer.  
  
"Buffy" She smiled. 'O crap! Its like 12:00 what am I supposed to tell him? O yea I'm a vampire slayer and yeah they are real and right now I'm on my way home from a patrol. OH PLEASE! As if he'll believe me - more like YOUR INSANE!!' Buffy thought for an answer. "I'm on my way back from a friends" She answered.  
  
"Want me to walk you back?" Angel asked, praying she would say yes.  
  
"Angel right?" Buffy confirmed his name. "Well if you want to, yeah ok." She rejoiced quietly. 'What am I doing! I don't even know the guy! Oh well he's as cute as hell' Buffy ignored her conscience. Suddenly she felt it again. That strange feeling that crept up inside her, haunting her senses, signalling a demon was close. She cast her eyes upward and to the side, searching for the place where her feelings came from.  
  
"What's up?" Angel watched her, as her eyes darted around the darkened alley.  
  
"Nothing." She covered. The demon would have to wait.  
  
"Here we are" Buffy smiled, as they finally reached the Summers household. Angel stood a few inches away, so close Buffy couldn't stand it.  
  
"Well, I'll see you around?" Angel gave his trademark half smile, dying to bend down and kiss her.  
  
"Um, yeah I guess." Buffy smiled, unsure of her next move.  
  
An uncomfortable silence soon followed. Buffy looked down at her feet, intent on keeping her eyes away from his, for fear of falling into the deep dark orbs. 'Aint that a cute bug, look at it go...Angel's staring at me...don't think about Angel...'  
  
Angel watched Buffy, her every move fascinated him. He continued to watch when he suddenly realised he was staring.  
  
"Well I-I'd better go" Angel remarked, making a move to leave.  
  
"Thanks again." Buffy smiled up at him.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Angel turned and headed off into the darkness.  
  
Buffy watched the black clad figure leave, wanting to shout out at him, wanting him to stay longer with her but she hardly knew him, how could she even imagine to be attracted to such an unknown stranger?..  
*~* Please read and Review!!!!!!! *~* 


	3. Chap 3

Chap 3  
  
FLASHBACK - New York not long after Angel gained his soul...  
  
The streets were cold and dark, Angel hung his head low as he walked, ignoring the passers by that spoke in whispers around him. Bells chimed somewhere in the distance causing Angel to look up, noticing the moon high in the sky. He trudged onwards; his whole body ached with hunger, his face looked pale and thin. His hair no longer looked healthy and shiny but hung long and dank below his shoulders.  
  
There were people everywhere. Wherever Angel turned another person would be there, stood in front, beside, behind him...everywhere. 'Cant people just disappear? Can't there be a no go area?' Angel sighed. He looked left and noticed a dark, empty alley, a perfect opportunity for him to escape New York's population.  
  
He turned down it, barely noticing where he was actually going but continued his walk as he did every night. Something stirred ahead of him. Something very quite. He bought his head up, instincts kicked in as he strained to hear for more.  
  
There it was again. A whimper came from up ahead. He turned the corner to find a small girl no older that 8 years stood in the middle of the alley, her blonde curls wrapped themselves around her face, a small doll clutched at her side.  
  
Angel approached slowly. What should he do? He stepped closer bending down to the small child. "Hi." He smiled.  
  
"Hello." The small one answered.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Angel asked, not really caring but felt the need to ask such a young one.  
  
"T-They aren't moving." She exclaimed, stepping closer to the large man.  
  
Angel's face soon cast a knowing glance. Death. "Show me." He stood holding his hand out.  
  
The girl took it and led him along the alley until they reached a small building crammed in between the back of a large shopping centre and the shoemakers. She opened the door slowly and led Angel in, gripping his hand tightly as she did so.  
  
It was dark and dingy inside, not that Angel noticed much, his vampire abilities allowed him to see pretty good in the darkness. He scooped up the young girl and carried her into the front room where it reeked of death.  
  
There in the centre of the room lay her presumed mother, father and brother, all of them butchered by vampires. Angel turned the girl's head away not wishing her to be exposed to such violence and gore. The smell of blood was strong in the room, he felt the hunger pang back as he fought desperately to fight off the urge to slip into his demon face.  
  
He turned swiftly, leaving the room as it was, the small girl still clutched in his arms. He felt her heart beating, as the blood, the warm tasty blood raced around her body. He began to feel the heat of her blood burning into his body as he held her tightly to him. He looked down at her, already she had fallen asleep in his arms, such an innocent child with no hope for the future. Her parents were gone, she had no-one left..who would notice one small child?  
  
Angel reached outside and leant against the wall with the child cradled in his arms, her neck fully exposed to him. He watched her for a minute, imagining the blood pumping through the veins and arteries. The more he watched the more he wanted it, the more he wanted to drink from the little girl he held so lovingly in his arms.  
  
He heard a noise beside him. He rolled his eyes as he began to sense what it was. Another vampire. He stood slowly, turning away from the noise praying that the vampire wouldn't notice the girl he held, he was in no fit state to fight.  
  
"Stop" A growl echoed from behind.  
  
Angel ignored it, and carried on his way, quickening the pace.  
  
He heard the vampire before it hit him. He dodged to the left and gently set the girl down, standing protectively in front of her. He'll be damned if anything bad happened now. The vampire rushed at him, swinging for his head and catching him hard, sending him to the floor. Angel was up quick as he noticed the vampire reaching out to the girl. He kicked out, bringing the vampire down beside him. Angel rose from the ground and towered over the younger vampire. "Piss off - " was all he could get out before the vampire knocked him down again, this time breaking some ribs.  
  
Angel slipped into his demon face, there was no way that vampire was going to get away with that. He grabbed him from behind and threw him into the nearest dumpster, forming a large dent on the side. The younger vamp was too quick, he stood quickly punching fast at Angels face and stomach, pain coursed through his body as he desperately tried to block the vamp in his defence.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Angel awoke face down in the mud. Every inch of his body ached as he rolled over onto his back, staring up at the starry sky, it had been raining for a while and Angel's clothes were soaked through. He rose to his feet slowly when he remembered. The girl. Where was the girl? He looked around frantically, staring into every corner, praying he would spot her.  
  
There she was, laying exactly where he left her. He limped forward holding his side, silently praying she was alive. He stopped a few inches in front and listened closely.  
  
There was no heart beat.  
  
Angel fell down to his knees, all that effort in vain. He picked up the child and brought her close to his body, noticing the familiar fang imprints in her neck. Dried blood stained her pure skin, her blonde hair the colour of scarlet.  
  
"Fucking Bastard." Angel mumbled, feeling the now cool body against his.  
  
"Its all my fault." He cried out, standing and pacing onwards into the fading darkness, the girl held firmly in his arms...  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
Angel woke with a start. That small girl, so innocent and fragile died because of him. Died because he didn't do enough to help her. He sat up, trying to shake away the painful memory of the cute girl, shaking off the next image that crept up to haunt him.  
  
The large bonfire he had built, the tiny body laid out on top. He couldn't subject the child to a life of immortality, hatred and evil. The only way to be sure that she wasn't going to come back was to burn her.  
  
He closed his eyes in an effort to kill the scene. He paced the floor as he grew angrier with himself. His fist met the wall hard, pieces of stone flew as he made impact again and again, blood poured freely from his sliced knuckles.  
  
That would never happen again. He assured himself. No mortal would die around him while he remained on this earth, he'd made sure of that since the little girl and he would do for eternity...  
  
*~* Please Read and Review!!!!!! Thanx!!!! *~* 


	4. Chap 4

Authors note: Thanks guys for the support so far...I wasn't really sure on where this one was going, but I think I'm beginning to suss it out..  
  
here goes..  
  
Chap 4  
  
Willow was the first to greet Buffy the following morning in school. "Hey! How'd things go last night? No evil nasties to be hunting down?" Willow walked next to Buffy both making their way to the library.  
  
"No...There weren't any evil nasties last night Willow. But I did come across that cute guy from The Bronze the other night!" Buffy smiled at her best friend.  
  
"Cute guy? Bronze? Spells danger" Xander stepped in, instantly become over protective of his friend.  
  
"So, what happened!" Willow was too excited to listen to Xander.  
  
"Well I just bumped into him on patrol and he asked if he could walk me home." Buffy winked at Xander.  
  
"And?" Willow begged for more.  
  
"And that was it. He said he'd like to see me around." Buffy swung the library door open and made her way to the big table in the centre.  
  
Willow gave a squeak of excitement; it had been a long time since she had known Buffy to get as interested in a guy.  
  
Giles heard the squeak and followed the noise from his side office to be greeted by his Slayer.  
  
"Hi." He smiled in return. "How was patrol?" The glasses were removed...again.  
  
"Good. Nothing too bad about, a few vamps but that's it." Buffy smiled in return.  
  
"Jolly good. Training. I hope you can make it tonight?" Giles voice became more serious.  
  
"Yes o watcher, I will be there." Buffy answered with mock seriousness. "Sometimes you should really learn to be less stuffy." She stood from her chair and scooped her books up in her arms. "I'll see you later?" She nodded towards the gang and made her way to her lessons.  
  
The Bronze was busy that evening. Buffy walked in casually, after having an amusing training session with her watcher, which ended with her knocking him unconscious.unintentionally of course.  
  
She paced the dance floor in search of her friends when she felt the stare. She couldn't quite work out where it was coming from but it was deep, boring straight into her back. She spun quickly to be met by Cordelia.  
  
"Hey there" Cordelia beamed, Xander stood behind, his arms wrapped loosely around her hips.  
  
"Hey." Buffy wasn't really paying attention as she searched the crowd for the source of the 'Stare'. Eventually she gave in, turning her attention back to her puzzled friends.  
He watched from the shadows, stepping in and out of the crowd never taking his gaze away from her. He watched as she talked and laughed with her friends and suddenly found himself drawn to her, drawn to the way she moved, the way she smiled... He wanted to be there, among her companions. But it wasn't to be. Who had heard of a vampire that was attracted, drawn, whatever you wanted to call it, to a human being, an innocent human being with no intent to kill it?  
  
Willow found the source of the stare; the slayer had given in to easily. "Hey Buffy - Think someone wants to see you." Willow smiled.  
  
"What?" Buffy frowned.  
  
"Over there." Willow nodded behind Buffy.  
  
There he stood. His head slightly titled to the side as he watched her, he noticed her stare upon him suddenly and felt uncomfortable. 'Fuck she's seen me'. He tore his gaze from her yet smiled to himself all the same.  
  
She had seen the smile. Buffy couldn't help smiling herself and felt her cheeks suddenly burn up.  
  
"Go to him!" A persistent voice came from behind her.  
  
She turned and smiled at the redhead and made her way over to Angel.  
  
He wore his favourite black shirt and leather pants and of course his long black duster, he couldn't go anywhere without that these days. He saw the small figure approach him and he prepared himself: 'Crap what shall I say! Hi, Hello, hey there.Argh! its too late she's here, please let her talk first.' Before he could think anymore he found himself saying "Hi."  
  
"H-Hey" Buffy averted his gaze, looking downwards till.'OH MY GOD! He's in leather pants!! Don't look at the pants...look up..LOOK UP..'  
  
Angel followed her gaze and watched as her eyes widened at the sight of the leather pants. He chuckled silently to himself and then decided to break the silence.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked  
  
"Good thank you, you? I see you've healed loads since the other night." Buffy looked at where his cut would have been, should have been. 'Wow, how could he have healed that quick!'  
  
"I'm doing great thanks." Angel answered simply  
  
An uncomfortable silence yet again threatened to arise.  
  
"Y-you maybe, wanna dance?" Buffy sheepishly asked, looking out towards the banging dance floor.  
  
"Um, I don't dance." Angel answered, silently kicking himself.  
  
"Oh ok." Buffy's eyes suddenly filled with rejection.  
  
'Crap. What have I done! What can I say, I really want to dance but I'm crap at it!' Angel's face suddenly filled with panic.  
  
Buffy's head began to fill with rejection. 'Why does he do this? Why does he talk to me and let me think he likes me when he actually doesn't.' The other side of Buffy's conscience suddenly kicked in. 'Did you ever stop to think that there could be an actual reason why he don't wanna dance?'  
  
It was Angel's turn to ask something. "You doing anything tomorrow?" He asked calmly.  
  
"No" she answered him 'Patrol, you have to patrol..'  
  
"You want to maybe, come out with me, go get something to eat or something?" Angel questioned. 'You know you can't eat food you idiot!'  
  
"Yeah ok." Buffy smiled up at him, finally staring into his deep eyes. She found herself lost in them, lost in a deep abyss of memories and pain. Everything around her went quite as she stared, unable to tear her own eyes away from his.  
  
Angel stared back, finding it just as hard to pull away from her. She stepped closer to him, so she was only inches away, so close he could smell her vanilla scent. He wanted to kiss her, kiss her now, fuelled on by the moment. Suddenly she moved, the moment was gone.  
  
Buffy looked around her, her senses alert, something was going on. She couldn't quite make out what it was but it was there, burning brightly inside her. She stepped back from Angel and smiled up at him. "I-I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow? Here?"  
  
Angel nodded in response.  
  
"Bye" She almost whispered.  
  
He watched her leave, his heart sank. Couldn't she have stayed longer??  
  
As Buffy had stepped away from Angel the feeling grew less. 'Its moved on' She thought to herself with a sigh.  
  
'I'm Seeing Angel tomorrow, I'm seeing Angel tomorrow...' was all she could think for the rest of the night, she turned back towards her friends, intent on telling them EVERYTHING, she had discussed with Angel, well maybe not the leather pants part..  
  
*~* Please read and review!! *~* 


	5. Chap 5

Chap 5  
  
Angel stood in the shadows of his mansion watching the burning red sun set in the perfectly clear sky. As the last few minutes of daylight began to fade, Angel turned from his view point and made his way to the door, reaching for his duster and slipping it over his shoulders as he walked.  
  
The night was cold, yet Angel no longer felt the temperature, he dug his hands further into the pockets of his duster and trudged onwards towards The Bronze.  
  
'Shit I'm going to be late.What a surprise.' Buffy sighed, bringing her stake down hard on the vampire that lay out on the grass before her. She turned on her heel, leaving the dust to vanish into the air and made her way to Angel.  
  
She stepped into the dimly lit club and edged towards the bar in a hope to find her date. HER date. Angel was her date. She smiled to herself as she thought about him, still shocked that she was actually going on a date with him.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" A deep voice asked quizzically.  
  
"Nothing." She turned looking up at the owner, Angel. He smiled down at her as she smiled back, trying to read her expressions.  
  
"Where do you want to go then?" He shrugged stepping back to allow her to move out of the queue for the bar.  
  
"Anywhere." She answered dreamily. She would literally follow him to the ends of the earth and back if he wanted her to. She looked him up and down and took in how gorgeous he looked so close up.  
  
Angel made a move to the door, Buffy followed unable to take her gaze away from him. 'Keep calm..' Angel thought to himself. He felt as if his whole body was going to implode.  
  
They reached outside and the cold air instantly hit the both of them. Angel instinctively took a right turn aiming for the town park, Buffy was close at his side.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Yeah?" He kept up the pace, not daring to look at her for fear of drowning in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me about you." Buffy asked, realising she hardly knew anything about him.  
  
"Well, I'm." *Shit I can't tell her I'm a Vampire, what can I do for a living? What am I good at? * "..An artist." He answered, thanking the heavens that he was actually good at something.  
  
"Any brothers or sisters?" Buffy probed for more information.  
  
"No.You?" Angel thought back to when he did have a sister, before he killed her anyways.  
  
"Nope" Buffy smiled, shivering in the cold.  
  
Angel noticed her shiver. "You look cold." He looked her up and down suddenly taking into account how beautiful she really was. "I would give you my coat but I think you might drown in it." He chuckled. Instead he placed his arm around her pulling her small body towards his, not even thinking that his body wasn't even warm.  
  
"Thanks." She felt his cool body against hers and somehow felt warmer than she had ever done before; a sudden rush of safety engulfed her body.  
  
They walked and talked for hours as if they had known each other for years, both of their secrets remained quiet from the other, for fear of what might happen. Buffy looked down at her watch.  
  
"Crap! I was supposed to be home at 11!" Her clock now read 11:30.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you." Angel said.  
  
Buffy folded her arms across her chest and took up pace with him, wishing that it was still only 8pm. She dropped her hands at her side, sighing, why did it have to end.  
  
Angel slipped his hand into hers and looking down at her as he stopped in front of her house. He squeezed it reassuringly and brushed a piece of hair away from her face and placed it neatly behind her ear. He stroked her smooth skin with his thumb and smiled. Their eyes met, both searching for the others next reaction. Buffy stepped in closer, so close Angel could feel the heat from her body. Angel's head dipped as he bent into kiss her, his lips inches away from hers when..  
  
"BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS! Get inside now!" Buffy heard her mothers shout from the doorway.  
  
Angel stopped his move and leant his forehead against hers, their noses almost touching. "I think you got to go." He gave her his rare half smile.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered. "I'll see you soon." Buffy was reluctant to let go.  
  
She stepped away from him slowly and made her way up the pathway, turning slightly to see him still stood there, watching her petite figure disappear into the house.  
  
Angel walked for a while longer before he went back to the mansion. Is he insane! He was a vampire, a very powerful vampire once and he was falling for this small blonde girl. HUMAN girl. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his secret hidden long but yet he was filled with the desire to be with her constantly, be by her side and protect her.  
  
"Hi peaches." Spike fell in stride with the elder vamp.  
  
"Get away from me Spike." Angel growled low.  
  
"I saw you with the blonde bit. A vampire's instincts are good, I knew you fancied a piece of her." Spike growled in return.  
  
"I do not fancy a piece of her." Angel picked up speed eager to get rid of the little whelp.  
  
"Doesn't look like that from where I was stood." Spike scoffed. "I could smell it Angel, the attraction was strong." Spike's eyes glinted with malice. He loved to wind his sire up, especially when it involved girls.  
  
"Step away Spike or I will break every bone in your body." Angel stopped and glared down at the blonde.  
  
Although Spike loved taunting the vamp, he knew he wasn't much of a match for Angel. "She's human angel, you can't have her." He trailed off, falling back into the darkness he had just stepped from.  
  
*~* Thanks for the reviews guyz!! Keep them coming!!! *~* 


	6. Chap 6

Chap 6  
  
Buffy sleepily awoke the next morning; the memories still fresh in her head. Yeah, her mum had shouted at her for being so irresponsible and selfish blah blah blah, but she had had the most amazing night of her entire life. Her, Buffy Summers had gone out with the most gorgeous guy ever to have walked the planet. Amazing.  
  
She dressed quickly, picking up her stuff she hastily made her way to the front door a beaming smile set upon her face.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" Her mother's voice drifted from the living room. Damn, she hadn't gotten away with it.  
  
"Uh, out." Buffy answered, reaching for the door handle.  
  
"Where?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Willows - Got some serious studying to do!" Without hesitation Buffy swung the door open and made a run for it. She HAD to tell her best friend everything from last night!  
  
"Oh my god!" A squeal of delight sounded from Willows bedroom after Buffy retold her evening to her best bud.  
  
Buffy just smiled back, too happy to say anything else.  
  
"Do you know where he lives?" Willow asked, eager to back this '1st date' up.  
  
"Yeah.. 48 Brookfield's." Buffy nodded in reply, she knew what her friend was thinking.  
  
"Well.go over there!" Willow stood up from the bed. "Go see him and finish what you almost started!" Another squeal.  
  
"I can't just go over there!" Buffy answered.  
  
"Yes you can, just say you were passing by.." Willow smiled.  
  
Next thing Buffy knew she was stood outside 48 brookfields-soaking wet. She stood in awe as she looked up at the massive building, MANSION, which was laid out before her. The white walls still shone brightly even as the heavy rainfall made everything else look dark and gloomy  
  
Buffy jogged up the driveway, not quite sure if this was the right place. *Maybe his parents are millionaires *. She lifted her hand to the hard oak door and knocked twice. There was no answer.  
  
"Angel?" She called through the door. It was such a huge place, maybe he couldn't hear her...  
  
Angel heard her alright. He had sensed her walking up the driveway and now she was shouting his name. He gave in trying to hide from being there. What will she say when she sees the bareness and darkness the rooms were in?  
  
He opened the door slowly, careful not to let any light shine in onto his flammable body. He looked at the dripping wet blonde, silent at first, if his heart had have been beating he was sure it would have stopped.  
  
"Hi, I-I was just passing through, thought id call in." Buffy's cheeks instantly blushed.  
  
"Hey" Angel made room for her to step in, quickly noticing that she shivered under her damp clothing. "Wait there a sec." Angel disappeared around a corner, then reappeared holding a large fleece blanket.  
  
He led her into the living room, stopping before her and wrapping the blanket loosely around her shoulders. He rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms in an attempt to warm them; she stepped in closer, obviously seeking warmth.  
  
She was so close to him now that she was actually resting her head against his chest. His large muscles rippled under the movement he was making, muscles that she never knew even existed.  
  
Angel just held her close to him, taking the opportunity to really be close to her, so close he could hardly take it. His head buzzed as he resisted his obvious instinct as a male, he closed his eyes, wishing the feeling away.  
  
Buffy moved her head and peered up at him, his figure towering above the small slayer. She smiled and he smiled back, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. Angel broke the contact.  
  
"That any better?" He allowed his hands to drop down at his sides.  
  
"No." Really it was but Buffy just wanted his hands upon her again.  
  
"Now your just making that up." Angel chuckled at the puppy dog eyes he was now receiving.  
  
"Since when could you read minds?" Buffy winked in reply.  
  
Angel's hands moved as fast as lightening, even Buffy was impressed by his speed. His fingers moved out to her ribs and a tickling frenzy began. Buffy squealed in delight as she tried to move away from his fingers but he was too fast and soon he had her cornered.  
  
"Stop it!" Buffy yelled between laughs.  
  
"Never!" Angel replied.  
  
Buffy saw her way out. But first she had to push past the tall man. With one shove she sent him flying to the ground, her slayer strength kicking in and shocking Angel. Since when did a girl ever push him over like that?  
  
Buffy fell on top of Angel, he breathing heavy after managing to suppress the giggles. "Wow your really strong." Angel looked up at her, amazed.  
  
"Yes well, us girls aren't always weaklings." Buffy smiled, proud with herself.  
  
Angel rolled and pinned her down underneath him. "Let's see you get out of this one." His grip tightened on her arms. Buffy wriggled beneath him and felt his muscles tense to restrain her. Soon she gave in, not that she had fought much, not wanting him to realise the true extent to her strength.  
  
"Give in?" Angel stared down at her relaxing slightly.  
  
"Yeah I give in." Buffy sighed. Turning her head up to face him.  
  
As Angel relaxed, he brought his face closer to hers, their noses almost touching. Buffy stared into his eyes, not caring that she could not move beneath his body. Angel moved closer again, this time he brushed his top lip against her bottom lip, painstakingly slow. He looked back into her eyes, just to check that he could do this. The confidence he found there was more than he could imagine. Their lips met in a fusion of passion, both of them longing to be closer to the other yet their bodies could not get there. Buffy found Angel's tongue and drew it into her mouth, everything around them disappeared and they found themselves together in a timeless eternity, revealing the desire that they both felt..  
  
*~* Please read and review! *~* 


	7. Chap 7

Authors note: Thank you guys for the support its been great!! Had a slight crisis today...Incredible writers block, so this was all I could churn out! If its starting to go down hill please yell, maybe ill be able to fix it...  
  
Here goes..  
  
Chap 7  
  
The kiss began to intense. Angel's hands began to roam up Buffy's back, keeping her body close to his. Buffy's small hands wrapped themselves in his thick, dark hair, twirling it between her fingertips.  
  
A growl sounded from deep inside Angel's chest and throat. Buffy's grip instantly broke as she stepped away from the vampire.  
  
"Did you just growl?" A frown appeared across her face.  
  
"No." Angel shrugged off the comment.  
  
"You sure, cause I'm pretty sure that was a growl." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"I can't growl." Angel tried to deny his demon qualities.  
  
"While I'm on the subject of weird.. Why the hell is it so dark in here?" Buffy paced towards the window where thick heavy curtains hung and drew one back, casting a strong beam of light towards where Angel stood.  
  
"NO!" Angel dove out of the way of the light, only smouldering slightly. Buffy didn't seem to notice as she was too busy inspecting the state of the windows. "Have you ever opened these curtains? There's a thick layer of dust covering it! I can hardly see out!" She made a finger print in the thick brown muck.  
  
"What can I say, I like the dark." Angel scrabbled for answers.  
  
"How can you not like the daylight!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Its just light." Angel answered, desperately trying to think of something to change the subject.  
  
Buffy let out a laugh. "Light is everything Angel, nothing can survive without it. It's more important than you or I could ever imagine." Buffy had turned back towards him and was now approaching.  
  
Angel didn't need to think twice about a change of subject this time. He waited for her to reach him so he wouldn't have to step in the light and he caught hold of her, laying a line of kisses across her cheek till her reached her lips.  
  
Buffy placed a finger on his lips just as he reached hers. "I have to go." She whispered into his ear, remembering that she was due for some training. She planted a kiss on his lips and made her way towards the door. "Oh and angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get them windows cleaned." She winked and disappeared into the daylight, a place where he could not follow.  
  
"Light. So god damn important." Angel sighed, closing the curtain again, avoiding the light.  
  
"Hey Giles" Buffy slumped down onto the sofa next to him. The sun had begun to set in the sky and she knew it was demon time. "You ready for some hunting?" She smiled, obviously enjoying her watcher's expression of disgust. He hated having to patrol with her sometimes, these days it almost always ended with him being unconscious at some point.  
  
"Come on then" He mumbled, standing and walking towards the weapon cabinet. He swung it open and tossed a couple of stakes towards Buffy who easily caught them and then picked up an axe for himself. You never knew when they could come in handy.  
  
The cemetery was its usual moronic self that evening. Angel paced amongst the gravestones, itching for a good fight, at least that way he would get Buffy off his mind for a bit.  
  
A twig snapped behind him. He ducked quickly avoiding a large steel axe from slicing his head off. That was a close one. Angel swung a leg out from beneath himself and caught his attacker off guard, knocking them to the ground.  
  
He stared down at the large brightly coloured demon that lay panting on the grass. Angel smiled down at him, kicking him hard in the chest, easily winding the demon. He saw the axe and picked it up, bringing it down on the demons throat, slicing his head off with ease.  
  
"You were a bit lame." Angel threw the axe beside the beast and strolled off for his next victim.  
  
Buffy saw the demon before Giles. It was laying out on the ground a few metres ahead of them.  
  
"We caught a sleepy one." Buffy nudged her watcher. "Hey you! Get up!" Buffy yelled, tensing her body in case of a trick attack.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Buffy stepped closer and noticed the deep purple blood that spilled out on the grass between the demons neck and head. "Oh." She frowned "So that's why your not waking up." She looked puzzled at her watcher.  
  
"Very strange." He began to mutter under his breath.  
  
"What could have caused it? Another demon?" Buffy looked aimlessly at Giles.  
  
"No. It wouldn't have been another demon I shouldn't think. Could have been a demon hunter though." He exclaimed looking slightly more cheerful. "He could be quite handy if we could find him." His heart lifted from his chest slightly.  
  
"Or she." Buffy grumbled. "It doesn't always have to be men, remember?" The slayer was all for Anti-sexism. This demon hunter.Who was it? How was she ever going to find them?..  
*~* Please read and review!!!!! *~* 


	8. Chap 8

Authors note: Thank you everyone for your reviews!! Reasons behind her not noticing the "dark aura" Is due to the love she holds for him.. Anyways, cant remember how old Angel would actually be, but when you get there it is just a rough estimate! Why do fic's get harder the more you write? DAMNIT! Yes it might seem all sweet etc at the moment but I can assure you it will live up to the morbid title..sorry  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 8  
  
Angel paced slowly across the pavement; the moon was high in the sky, perfectly round and crystal white. He stopped as he reached the tree and turned his body to face the house, his face concealed by the shadows. This house, so homely and warm, it was her house. Buffy's house.  
  
He finally plucked up the courage and approached the house, he felt like a teenager again instead of a 240-year-old vampire. He raised his fist to the door and hammered twice. Within an instant a women had opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, obviously Buffy's mother.  
  
"Hi, um, is Buffy around?" Angel peered inside praying that she was although he couldn't too far due to the non-invitation.  
  
"No, but she shouldn't be very long, she just popped over Willows." Mrs Summers smiled. She opened the door further "Wait in here, she'll be back soon."  
  
Angel felt the invisible force blocking his entry into the house, forcing his body back. Fear crossed his face, he had to be invited in LITERALLY. If he was alive, he would have blushed. Mrs summers face contorted with confusion as she watched the man, desperately trying to fight something she could not see.  
  
"Its ok, Mrs Summers, I'll call back another time." Angel stepped back and disappeared into the night.  
  
"What a strange boy." Buffy's mother closed the door and returned to the living room to continue with her program on the television, unaware of the vampire who had just visited.  
  
Buffy had returned home not long after Angel had left. She stood in her room, just staring out of her bedroom window. "Where are you?" She sighed, desperate to find this 'Demon Hunter' that Giles had mentioned earlier.  
  
She sunk down on her bed and allowed sleep to wash over her tired, aching body. Soon she found herself fast asleep and unaware of reality.  
  
Angel sat at her windowsill watching her. Although he could not go in he just couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to be there beside her, holding her tightly in his arms and never let her go. He smiled as he thought about how such a fragile thing could be so strong and defiant.  
  
A dream entered her head. One so vivid, it was almost like a vision: a slayer dream. She was walking through woodland, listening to the birds as they twittered in the trees, the squirrels scampering along the ground in their never ending search for nuts.  
  
Everything was so calm and peaceful; an ultimate happiness began to flow through the slayers body. As she watched the brightly coloured scene, darkness began to descend upon the perfect picture. The birds were silenced, the squirrels disappeared and the trees loomed in the distance, their gnarled branches reached out like hands grabbing towards anything that moved.  
  
There the first slayer stood, in the centre of the picture, she approached slowly speaking in a low whisper.  
  
"Careful slayer." It whispered.  
  
"Of what?" Our slayer was interested.  
  
"The dark one, tall and brooding. He is strong slayer, he is powerful."  
  
"Demon? Man?" Buffy begged for answers.  
  
"He will be the death of you." It came closer, never breaking eye contact with Buffy.  
  
"Many things will be the death of me." Buffy sighed.  
  
"You will believe in the darkness so blindly that you will not see the danger and sacrifice yourself for it." It wasn't making any sense.  
  
"I prevent danger ok? You got the wrong girl." Buffy had had enough with the riddles.  
  
"I warned you Buffy, be aware always, never forget who your really are." The scene began to fade.  
  
Buffy ran towards it, desperately trying to keep the first slayer in sight. It was no use, she was gone.  
  
Buffy awoke breathing hard. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she relayed the dream in her head. What? Dark one? Wow someone is seriously playing with the mojo.  
  
She rose from the bed too busy thinking about the dream to notice Angel disappearing from her windowsill.  
  
He ran as fast as he could. Did she see him? All sorts of questions would be asked if she did! He laughed out loud at his insanity. He had just sat at a young girls bedroom window and watched her sleep.  
  
He reached the mansion just as the sun was about to show its first specks of light on the horizon. He sat down and again began to think about Buffy. He had to take his mind of her! That's all he thought of and it wasn't meant to be, he couldn't even enter her house and he certainly couldn't tell her that he was a demon of the night.she'd run, freaking out and yelling "INSANE MAN!" What was he to do?  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!!!! *~* 


	9. Chap 9

Authors note: Hi! There are some lyrics in this one towards the end so if anyone was wondering where they were from..Daniel Bedingfield 'Can't read you.' Thanks again for the reviews!!!!! Also the others might not come into it yet..not too good at writing their parts, but ill try to include them a little in the future!!!  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 4  
  
Angel tried the door again. This time she answered.  
  
"Hey." He smiled, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Hey." Buffy answered, thinking back to their last meeting. "You can come in you know." She smiled, opening the door wider.  
  
"Thanks." Good job she said the right words..  
  
She led him towards the stairs, beginning to lead him up them.  
  
"Buffy who is it?" Her mother shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Just a friend, we going upstairs ok?" Buffy continued upstairs.  
  
Just a friend? Was that all he was to her? Somehow even though nothing was definite between the two of them, he began to hurt inside.  
  
He entered her room; perfectly aware of where everything was due to his previous "visit", yet he looked around as if it were new to him. "Nice." He smiled down at the blonde.  
  
Buffy sat at the edge of the bed, and patted the area next to her. "Take a seat." She avoided his look.  
  
He seated himself next to her and within an instant she was in his arms. "I missed you." She said quietly.  
  
"Missed you too." Angel lifted her chin up, so she faced him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and brought her body close to his, hugging her tightly.  
  
The phone rang. Buffy reluctantly moved from Angel's arms and reached across the bed to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi" Willow seemed freaked.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy picked up on her mates feelings and instantly was thrown into concerned Buffy.  
  
"Demon, Big Demon..REALLY BIG demon." Was all Willow could get out.  
  
"Dem..I mean Kitty? Really big Kitty?" Buffy was close to revealing her identity. "Where?"  
  
"Cemetery, Near Madeline Street." Willow answered.  
  
"You all ok?" Buffy asked, looking over at Angel who was staring intently at her stuffed pig.  
  
"Yeah but be quick." Willow hung up.  
  
Buffy turned back towards Angel. "I've got to go out. Big kitty incident." She smiled at the tall man that towered over her as he rose from the bed.  
  
"Ok, you want me to come?" He asked, a show of concern appeared on his face.  
  
"No its ok, its probably nothing."  
  
Like hell it was nothing. The demon was about 8ft tall and as wide as a house. or so it seemed. He held a heavy sword in one hand and a spear in the other, his body rippled with muscles.  
  
"O crap." Buffy groaned.  
  
He had seen her. He threw the spear hard aiming straight for her head. She ducked as she heard the sound; it impaled itself in the grass beyond. "Ok then.."  
  
Buffy ran at it hard, punching towards its face. It blocked her move, forcing her arm down from its body. Anger grew inside Buffy, she knew this usually helped with her fighting. She spun kicked, catching it high and hard, bringing it down to the ground.  
  
"Not so tough are you?" Buffy smiled, proceeding to kick it in the face.  
  
Quick as lightening it grabbed her foot, twisting it hard, he threw her across the grass. "Slayer." Its voice bellowed into the darkness.  
  
Buffy stood quickly, her back turned to the beast. Bad move. He punched her hard, bones cracking on contact.  
  
Angel paced the cemetery slowly. It had been a slow night and he was on his last round before he started heading home. What was that? A noise echoed in the distance. He ran onwards, desperate to find the source of the noise.  
  
"Buffy." He whispered, running fall force towards where she lay, a large beast stood over her. He grabbed it from behind and flung it towards the tree, splitting the old oak in half.  
  
Anger was so strong in him now there was nothing that would stand in his way. He swung left and right, lunging out of the way every time the sword got close to his head.  
  
Buffy stirred from the ground, her back ached and blood poured out onto the grass where she lay. She could hear the beast still fighting its grunts and growls rung loud in her ears. She sat up on her elbows and was amazed by the scene that she saw.  
  
She rose from the ground and stepped towards the fight as the beast brought down his fist upon Angel's face. Quickly he vamped, grabbing the beasts' hand and wrenching the sword free. With one slice its head fell to the ground. Buffy was ready.  
  
She picked up her stake and run full force at Angel. Pain ran up and down her body, blood began to flow out onto her shirt, staining the white material red. He sensed her approach and braced his body. She knocked him down and sat straddled across his waist, the stake poised upon where his heart would be.  
  
"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Buffy's eyes flashed with anger, Angel's just showed compassion.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tears began to run down her face as she realised the true extent of their situation. "You're a vampire." She sobbed, her heart felt as if it had been wrenched out of her chest.  
  
"Yes." Was all he could say in reply.  
  
"I'm the slayer." She sat up slightly but didn't move her stake.  
  
"Yes." Angel had gathered that after finding her with stakes, and she had easily been able to knock him down.  
  
He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks, staining her rosy skin with long streaky lines. He lifted his hand to her face and cupped her cheek, brushing away the salty tears from her face with his thumbs.  
  
// I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
  
Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind  
  
I can't reach you  
  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind //  
  
"I-I have to kill you." Buffy raised the stake high above her head, everything inside resisted her move, her soul crying out to her to stop...  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! ~*~ 


	10. Chap 10

Authors note: Sorry it was kinda slightly obvious about what I was gonna do next but im just trying to muddle my way through this story!! Totally stuck after this chap so help will be gladly accepted.. Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 10  
  
"Wait!" Angel's voice was quiet and husky.  
  
Buffy paused and winced. Blood oozed out of the open wound, dribbling down her side. "You're a demon of the night Angel, I can't let you live." Her voice was just as quiet as his.  
  
"I'm not a demon." Angel realised how stupid it sounded.  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror recently?" Buffy reached forward and smoothed a finger along his bumps.  
  
"I no this is a demon -" Angel morphed back into his human form. "But this isn't." His eyes pleaded with the slayer.  
  
"You kill people and drink their blood!" Buffy began to protest.  
  
"No. I have a soul." His words hung heavy in the air. Buffy knew what he meant but couldn't seem to get it to register.  
  
"A soul?" Buffy was baffled.  
  
"Yes. Every person that I have ever killed I've paid for. I pay for it with my life, everyday, every minute, every second. I no longer drink human blood, but pigs, and I fight for the good side Buffy." Angel prayed she'd understand.  
  
Buffy loosened her grip and allowed the stake to roll out of her hands. "How can I trust you, you've already lied to me about this."  
  
"Look deep inside Buff, I love you, isn't that enough?" He held a stare with her.  
  
She stood from above him and made her way out of the cemetery. Every step was painful as more and more blood poured from the wound, her head felt light and dizzy, nausea began to flow over her body.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel called after her, knowing that she was in terrible pain.  
  
"Get away from me." She whispered, concentrating her energy on healing her wounds.  
  
"You need help." Angel ran up beside her and placed an arm around her waist, helping her to walk. Buffy didn't have the energy to fight back so allowed the vampire to help her back to Giles..  
  
Giles opened the door with a smile. It soon faded. There he saw Angel, a pleading look in his eyes. He didn't even have to say anything. Giles looked down at the weak Buffy he held in his arms, scarlet blood stained both their clothing.  
  
"Xander!" Giles called into the living room, instructing him to take Buffy off the unknown stranger.  
  
Angel stood at the doorway watching the commotion inside, Willow grabbed bandages and Giles began to apply first aid to the young slayer.  
  
"Why is he stood at the doorway?" Willow whispered to Buffy as she tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"Don't know." Buffy lied, hiding the facts that Angel was a vampire.  
  
Willow frowned  
  
"Shh." Giles hushed the slayer up, eager for her to rest and heal her body.  
  
Willow turned back to the door, curious that the man hadn't stepped in. She peered out into the darkness but he was gone.  
  
Angel arrived back at the mansion, his head in turmoil. What should he do? The girl he couldn't stop thinking about was the slayer. THE SLAYER. He was a vampire; it could never work out even if they tried. Since when had anyone heard of a vampire and a slayer together, fighting side by side and in love?  
  
That was if she was in love. She hadn't said anything back, maybe she didn't love him. He sighed, a thing he knew he didn't have to do but it always offered him comfort.  
  
His thoughts reflected back to the day he had met her. Both unaware of the others secret, she was just an innocent in his eyes. He liked those moments, now everything was suddenly so complicated. He felt better for telling her his secret yet he knew nothing would ever be the same. Or would it?  
  
Angel used to think of love as a useless waste of mans time, for someone to have the chance of breaking others hearts. No one could be truly happy, no one could ever be truly in love.  
  
Now it was different. He was now a sucker for love, one who walked around in a daze, unable to get the beautiful woman out of his head. But now he had ruined it. Now it was over. And all he could do was brood.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!!!!! *~* 


	11. Chap 11

Authors note: Wow this was a hard one to write! I think its now finally starting to decline..argh. Yell if it's appalling and I'll see what I can do.. Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Here goes  
  
Chap 11  
  
Days passed and finally Buffy was back up on her feet. She still suffered from some pain, but she was healing fast. She hadn't seen Angel since that night and she certainly hadn't planned on seeing him. He was a vampire, a creature of the night and she had fallen for him. Fallen for him so hard that the mention of his name would make her cringe.  
  
Neither Giles nor the others knew his true identity and it was going to stay like that. Buffy couldn't risk them finding out. Deep down she knew they would in the end, but for now, it was safer this way.  
  
She left the house and made her way out on patrol. Her head swarmed with thoughts about the vampire, as it had done since she found out. It made her feel sick as she relived the moment his game face slipped out, his vampire features instantly kicking into her instincts, to hunt and kill.  
  
Yet she hadn't killed him and she couldn't work out why. It was clear to her that he could be dangerous to the population of Sunnydale and at the end of the day he was just another vampire to add to her death count.  
  
Just another vampire.  
  
But he wasn't just another vampire. He was special, he had a soul and she knew she loved him for it.  
  
"I love you." His words invaded her conscience again.  
  
"I love you too." She sighed as she walked onwards; the cemetery loomed ahead of her. As she walked she felt eyes watching her, following her every move.  
  
She stopped as she located the eyes, deep and piecing, hidden away from view.  
  
"OK, stop the creepy stalking" Buffy turned in the direction of the "eyes" and stared back.  
  
He stepped out of the bushes, instantly turning his eyes away from hers.  
  
"Oh." Buffy was unsure about what to do.  
  
Angel kept walking towards her, his body sent submissive signals to hers, trying to reassure her. "Hi." His voice was low and peaceful.  
  
"Its you." Buffy didn't no whether to hit him or cry.  
  
"It's me." He smiled. "How you feeling?" Angel's concern flowed through his eyes.  
  
"Fine." Buffy was on the defensive. "What do you want?" Buffy shot him a look.  
  
"To talk." Angel shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You got 5 minutes." Buffy folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I can't help it Buffy, I've tried so hard to stop but I-I." A twig snapped behind Angel. He spun quickly catching a vampire with the heel of his foot. The vamp went down but soon leaped back up onto its feet.  
  
"You vamps, always pick the right time to interrupt don't you!" Angel sarcastically smiled, allowing his fist to connect with the vamps face. Buffy tossed her stake in Angel's direction, where he brought it down, impaling the young vamp on the end of the wooden weapon. Dust fell around Angel.  
  
"As you were saying." Buffy urged him to continue.  
  
"I can't stop loving you." Angel had his back turned to the slayer, he sighed, his head hung low in rejection.  
  
"Me too." She said it so quiet even Angel had to struggle to hear her. "I hate you for what you are but yet I love you so much Angel." New tears began to flow.  
  
Angel could have jumped for joy but instead he spun, choosing now to look deep into her eyes. "We can't act on it Buffy, its not right." Everything inside Angel began to scream. *What are you doing you idiot! She says she loves you so you say you can't be together!  
  
"I know." Buffy looked down, her heart fell.  
  
"Just friends then?" Angel smiled, hiding the pure hatred he held for himself at that moment.  
  
"Yep." She answered, smiling. How could they just be friends when, whenever she saw him she could hardly stand not being close to him.  
  
Angel turned in the darkness and took up pace with Buffy, the two of them talking and walking onwards through the cemetery. "So how'd you get your soul?" Buffy began, neither of them noticed that their hands where now intertwined, Buffy's small hand in his..  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	12. Chap 12

Chap 12  
  
Angel brought his stake down, and dust fell like snow around him. He wiped the smear of blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand and morphed back into his human form.  
  
All Giles could do was stand in shock. All he had been doing was making his way home from training with Buffy when he spotted the vampire. Instantly he took cover, kicking himself for telling Buffy he would be ok on his own. He watched as the vampire wiped blood from his mouth and morphed back into his human form.  
  
Giles recognised him immediately. It was Buffy's "Friend".  
  
"Oh god" Giles whispered, fleeing from the scene as fast as he could.  
  
"Willow!" Giles banged on her front door, trying to get some attention.  
  
"What?" Willow opened the door, Xander stood close behind, a piece of pizza held up in his hand.  
  
"Hey Giles." Xander welcomed, not realising the panic in Giles' face.  
  
Willow saw it. "C-Come on in." She moved out of the way and ushered the two of them into the lounge. "W-w-what is it?" Willow could feel panic rising up inside her.  
  
"It's Buffy." Giles removed his glasses and began to pace the floor.  
  
"Isn't it always" Xander rolled his eyes. "What's up with the Buffster now then?"  
  
"Her- her friend, tall, dark - "  
  
"Handsome, mysterious." Xander rolled his eyes again, Cordelia had mentioned him several times.  
  
"What about him?" Willow asked, a frown appeared across her forehead.  
  
"He's a vampire." Giles said simply.  
  
"Oh no! Buffy will be devastated and everything was going so well." Willow sighed heavily.  
  
"Let's take him down then!" Xander was always eager to take down one of Buffy's love's.  
  
"Now now Xander, we shouldn't rush into these things." Giles paced for a few more moments. "Get the stakes." He looked up at Willow.  
  
"Shouldn't we get Buffy?" Xander asked, fear suddenly appeared in his face.  
  
"NO! This could break her heart." Willow told Xander sternly.  
  
"But they weren't that close were they?" Xander was eager for the slayer to join them.  
  
"Where have you been the past few weeks?" Willow tossed him a stake and exited the house.  
  
The three scoobs stayed close together as they walked through the cemetery, darkness seeped in around them.  
  
"Looks like he's not here." Willow smiled weakly.  
  
Something stirred up ahead. Xander froze; he spotted the dark figure before the others. "That's him!" He whispered, not knowing quite what to do next.  
  
Giles spoke next "After 3.1,2,3!" The trio charged.  
  
Angel stood with his back to them, listening into the darkness. Footsteps sounded behind him, growing louder and louder, faster and faster until-  
  
Angel didn't have time to move out of the way as Xander came charging head first at the vampire. Angel was knocked flat off his feet. Xander stood quickly a large cross held in one hand and a stake in the other.  
  
"Wow." Angel looked at the comical trio that stood surrounding him. "What's going on?" a bemused look crossed his face.  
  
"S-Shush Vampire." Willow tried to stop shaking.  
  
"O crap." Angel sighed. He lay still for a moment deciding his next move. As fast as lightening he was on his feet, Xander, Giles and Willow watched as their weapons fell to the ground.  
  
"Now that was fast." Xander sighed. "RUN!" He screamed at the others. They didn't need telling twice.  
  
"Wait!" Angel called after them, but it fell on deaf ears. "I'm not what you think.." He turned back into the darkness, making his way home.  
  
Buffy walked into the library next morning with a smile on her face. "Hey guys." She spotted them, seated around the table in the centre of the room. Confusion crossed her face as she saw them, all of them looked down as they caught her gaze.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy seated herself next to Willow.  
  
"Buffy, there's no easy way to tell you this. Angel he's a vampire." Willow placed her hand on her best friends and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Oh - " Shit. They knew. What should she do? Should she fess up? "I-I have to go." Buffy rose slowly from the table.  
  
"Buffy please." Giles tried to stop his slayer from leaving.  
  
"No Giles." Buffy gave him a stern look and left, she had to see Angel.  
  
She approached his Mansion quietly. They knew he was a vampire and she knew that they would want her to take him down. But she couldn't, she loved him to much.  
  
"Hey" She smiled, finding him reading a book on his leather couch.  
  
"Hey." He smiled in return, putting the book down and rising to greet her.  
  
"They know." She mumbled into his chest as he brought her in for a hug,  
  
"I know." He replied. "They found out last night, they were going to stake me." He looked down at her in his arms.  
  
"What do I do!" She sighed stepping away from him and pacing the room. "They'll want me to kill you Angel, they won't understand." She sighed, her voice thick with worry.  
  
"It'll be alright." Angel stepped up to her, wrapping his arms loosely around her back. Suddenly he found he could not let go, the declaration of just being friends had disappeared from both their memories.  
  
He bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead and then her lips, unable to tear himself away from her. Buffy cuddled into the warmth that emitted from him although his actual temperature was so cold. She loved to be in his arms and feel safe. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, pure love passed through both their bodies.  
  
"NO!" Giles grabbed hold of Angel and pulled him away from Buffy. "Don't you even think about it." He held a stake readily in his hand.  
  
"Giles - " Buffy opened her eyes and shot him a pleading look.  
  
"What were you doing. HE'S A VAMPIRE!" Giles chest heaved as his blood began to boil with anger.  
  
"He's different - " Buffy began  
  
"No he isn't Buffy, he is a blood sucking vampire who would take any opportunity to kill you." Giles flashed his eyes at Angel.  
  
"I would never kill her." Angel growled.  
  
"I am not stupid enough to believe a vampire unlike some people." Giles scoffed.  
  
"He has a soul Giles, He's the demon hunter you were going on about the other day." Buffy stepped towards her watcher.  
  
Giles stood amazed "Y-You kill your own kind?" Giles stared blankly at the vamp.  
  
"Yes. And every single human that I have ever killed I have paid for." Angel hung his head low.  
  
"And I suppose you think this sorts things out do you." Giles looked back at Buffy.  
  
"Well no, but I love him Giles." Buffy quietly answered.  
  
"You don't know what love is." Giles turned his back to the both of them.  
  
"Love is pain, love is suffering and love is what burns brightly in my heart Giles. I can't think straight, I can't eat and I certainly can't sleep without thinking about him." Buffy's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Giles turned back at Buffy, his voice lowered. "It's your decision Buffy." He looked down and threw the stake at his slayer and made his way out of the mansion. "You decide."  
  
Buffy looked down at the wooden stake that lay peacefully on the stone floor. Angel brought his arm around her to hug her but she shrugged him off. "Not now Angel." She wiped a tear from her face and left him, stood alone in his mansion.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	13. Chap 13

Chap 13  
  
Angel watched her retreating back and sighed. His love was walking away from him and all he could do was watch. He took a step towards the doorway and stopped himself. It was daylight outside there was no way he would catch her now. He began to pace the room, waiting for darkness to creep in so he could leave his prison and see his girl.  
  
His girl.  
  
But was she his girl? Although they both admitted love, friends are what they had always been deemed to be. Slayer and a Vampire in love was unimaginable. Angel's brow furrowed as he thought about it, he thought so deep he didn't hear Spike enter.  
  
"Peaches is in love." Spike drawled, a smiled appeared on his face.  
  
Angel turned quick suddenly aware of the demon "Get out." He shrugged, casting a threatening look at the blonde.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows "Threatening me are you now sire." He bowed low.  
  
"Don't start that sarcastic crap with me." Angel growled not in the mood to talk to Spike.  
  
"You no it's doomed Angel" Spike suddenly took a more serious tone. "As much as I would like you dead, sometimes you amuse me with your constant depressions and broodiness. Gives me a sort of high just watching you as I realise the utter happiness I feel compared to you." Spike walked closer to his sire.  
  
"You know Spike, why haven't I killed you." Angel's fists clenched.  
  
"Because I'm all you've got." Spike grinned.  
  
Angel made a move to hit Spike, but stopped himself just short of his face. "Your not all I've got. I'd rather talk to the cockroaches than you." Angel pushed the vampire.  
  
"Ah yes but we all know that you've already experienced that as well as the numerous rats that you disgraced yourself to eat." Spike wallowed in his enjoyment. "If you love her that much Angel, why don't you take her? Make her eternally yours." Spike trailed off, a golden glint in his eyes.  
  
"Never." Angel shook his head. "I'd never damn her to a life like this." This time Angel allowed his fist to connect with Spike's face. "Now get out." He walked away towards his favourite chair and picked his book back up to continue his reading.  
  
Spike stood slowly from the floor and made a move to leave "You'll never be just friends." He whispered, sending echoes throughout the large room.  
  
Buffy walked as fast as she could towards Giles' house. She had to get this fixed; she couldn't bare not to have her watcher there to support her. Even she realised how much she really needed him by her side.  
  
"Giles?" She walked in as she normally did and called out to him.  
  
Giles looked up from his settee. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked politely.  
  
"No. Its just - "  
  
"Well then get out." Giles looked down at the newspaper he had been pretending to read.  
  
"I'm not leaving until we've sorted this out." Buffy crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
"You've already made your intentions clear Buffy, I'm leaving it to your decision."  
  
This provoked the Slayer more, as she felt her rage build. "Why can't I have a normal life Giles? Why can't a fall in love with whom ever I wish?" She raised her voice, praying her tears would stay hidden.  
  
"But you are not normal Buffy and Angel isn't a normal person to fall in love with. He is a vampire, an enemy, a foe." Giles removed his glasses and stood to face his slayer.  
  
"I know that! But I can't help it. I've tried so hard Giles but it's impossible." The tears broke their promises and left their hidden place.  
  
"Like I've already said to you Buffy, it's your choice. I will go along with what ever you decided." Giles knew that she would keep Angel alive and there was no stopping her even if he did order her to kill him. He had no choice but to ignore the vampire ever existed and pray that nothing would happen that would suddenly make this vamp evil.  
  
"I-I needs to think." Buffy answered, her voice thick with tears. She turned and left Giles; her whole body pulsated with decisions. Should she keep him alive? Or should she kill the demon that had already brought so much help to Sunnydale?  
  
Buffy didn't know how long she had walked for nor had she noticed the rain, pouring steadily down upon her. Darkness had set in and Buffy began to shiver as the cold wind blew angrily at her sodden body and clothes.  
  
"Hey." A tall dark figure fell in stride with her. "Your so cold." His voice sounded with worry.  
  
"Hey." She muttered, looking up and noticing Angel stood beside her. "I can't do it. I can't possibly kill you." Tears sprung anew in her eyes.  
  
Angel pulled her in to him and led her away from the angry storm that threatened them both. They entered his mansion, leaving wet puddles upon his stone flooring.  
  
"We can't be friends." Her voice muttered almost silently in the quiet of his home.  
  
"What?" Alarm bells rang in the vampires head.  
  
"I love you too much Angel, I can't just be friends." Buffy stepped closer to him.  
  
"I know." Angel felt relief flow over him as he hugged her tight to his body. For a minute he feared that she was going to leave him forever, something that he defiantly wouldn't have been able to bare.  
  
He planted a kiss upon her head and then lifted her face up to his, wiping away the tears from her face. He bent down and kissed her lightly, awaiting a reaction from her.  
  
She couldn't stand it any longer. She reached up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head towards her to kiss him deep and passionately. Her hands began to roam freely around his body until she found the buttons of his shirt.  
  
Angel mirrored her moves and slipped his hands under her loose top, revelling in the warmth of her skin.  
  
Buffy's hands moved incredibly fast as she removed his shirt leaving his bare skin to her delight. She stopped kissing him and took a moment to enjoy the look of his tense, firm muscles, smoothing her hands slowly over them.  
  
Angel watched her movements, enjoying the look in her face as she stared at his body. He scooped her up in his arms, receiving a squeal and made his way towards the sofa.  
  
*~* Please read and review *~* 


	14. Chap 14

Authors note: Sorry it was bit obvious but how else was I meant to do it?!? Neways now that that is ova (after this chappy) Im thinking of branching away from Angel and Buffy for a chap or two to do a little thing on Spike...Do you think it's a good idea or not?? HELP. Thanks for the reviews guys, its great to write when you no people are liking it!!  
  
Here goes..  
  
Chap 14  
  
Angel laid Buffy out on the sofa, balancing his body above hers with his hands he continued to kiss her; slowly the kisses became more frantic, more intense.  
  
Buffy's hands found their way into Angel's thick dark hair and she entangled her fingers in it, pulling his body closer to hers. Angel stopped the kisses.  
  
"You sure about this?" His dark eyes met her gaze.  
  
"More than anything in the world." Buffy smiled back and kissed her lover on the cheek gently.  
  
Soon both of them lay naked; their bodies gleamed with sweat as each of them revelled in the others presence. Angel was taken over by her sheer warmth and happiness that emitted from her small fragile body.  
  
Buffy looked up at the man who lay above her, he was about to take the most precious thing any girl could ever have. She smiled and nodded at him and he planted another kiss on her forehead, his cool lips sent cool waves through her warm skin.  
  
He entered her slowly for fear of hurting her. He knew it was her first time so took his time, forcing his body to slow down so not to frighten her in any way. He moved slowly, looking down at his Buffy to be sure she was ok, and she smiled again in response.  
  
He quickened the pace, her body fitted exactly with his as she began to match his strokes. Her nails grazed against his firm back, leaving small indents in his skin. Buffy's hips began to grind into his; both of them wishing to be closer to the other but reality showed that that was in impossible.  
  
Angel nuzzled his face in Buffy's neck, kissing her just behind the ear as she moved; a loud moan came from the back of Buffy's throat. He felt his climax building as he moved faster, her small hands moved across his body urging him onwards silently.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy cried out as she came, her breathing became rapid and staggered as she allowed her body to come back from paradise.  
  
Angel spilled his seed deep inside her and collapsed on top of her, he no longer felt the need to worry about his weight on hers.  
  
They lay for a while, Angel felt Buffy breathing underneath him, her chest rising and falling as her heartbeat began to slow.  
  
"Come on." Angel rose from his position and scooped the young slayer up in his arms and headed for his bed.  
  
He didn't no how long he had slept, all he knew was that an incredible buzzing noise was sounding in his ear, increasing steadily louder as he listened. Pain shattered through Angel's body and he let out a cry, leaping from the bed and running to the bathroom.  
  
He hit the dazzling white room and collapsed onto his knees, his chest felt as if it would burst.  
  
"Goodbye Angel." A deep menacing voice sounded in his ears. "Go back to your little box, it's my time to play."  
  
Angel rised from the floor, pain no longer remained in his body. He smiled to himself, his dark eyes showed cruelty and malice.  
  
Angel no longer stood on this spot. Here stood the legendary Angelus, his face twisted into a sarcastic look as he peered out of the bathroom at the sleeping slayer that awaited him in Angel's bed.  
  
"Soon." He whispered, creeping back across the floorboards and settling himself back in his bed. "Very soon."  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	15. Chap 15

Authors note: I've decided to do the Spike chaps after this one, figured I had to sort of tie things up with Buff and Angel before I could carry anything on. Might decide to bring some more characters in later chaps too e.g Gunn. Who knows what my imagination will come up with next.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews!!! Special shout out to all those who completely support this story line!!!  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 15  
  
Angelus had lain awake all night planning his next move. Here lay the slayer so easily at hand. With one swift movement he could be on top of her, sucking at her neck until she lay dead, another century another slayer dead.  
  
But for some reason Angelus felt oddly attached to the slayer, her small fragile body slept soundlessly next to him and he didn't want it to go, he didn't want to be the one who killed the slayer and never be able to see her again.  
  
So it was decided to make her like him. To make her a creature of the night, eternally to be linked to him, she was to be his mate. But before he preformed the ritual, he decided to play with his knew fascination; tease her till she begged him to take her. These thoughts excited him in a way like no other.  
  
The blonde began to stir next to him, so he rolled on his side and put his best Angel face on as she awoke next to him.  
  
"Hey" she smiled instantly noticing the dark brooding look of her love. There was something not right though, there was something missing from his dark chocolate eyes.  
  
"You ok?" Angelus forced the worry to enter his voice, instantly he looked downwards, the innocence flowed over his body.  
  
"Yeah I'm good." Buffy move her body closer to his and placed a hand in the centre of his chest before kissing him lightly.  
  
"Good." Angelus kissed back, careful not to let the beast rise.  
  
Buffy rested her head on his arm as she traced a line down his chest. "What time is it?" She asked, knowing that she would have to leave the safety of his arms soon.  
  
"7 AM." Angelus wrapped an arm loosely around her waist.  
  
Buffy wriggled from under the sea of covers and made her way across the room to the bathroom. "Shit, where are my clothes Angel." She called from the bathroom.  
  
Angelus in his duty to be Angel leapt up from the bed and ran to the lounge where they had previously been.  
  
Buffy hurried out of the bathroom and continued to get dressed; unaware of the stare she was receiving from Angelus.  
  
For some reason he couldn't take his eyes of her body that was so golden and gleaming. There was no way he was going to let that body go.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked up at him, feeling his penetrating stare as she did up her boots.  
  
"You." Angelus stood in awe. Who would have thought that he would also be in love with one of Angel's girls? For some reason he thought he would have wanted to be rid of everything to do with Angel, but it appeared, he did not want to be rid of her.  
  
Buffy smiled and walked towards him, holding his hand in hers. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his again.  
  
"I love you" Angelus couldn't believe what he was just saying. He felt a sudden burn of hatred appear in the pit of his stomach that shocked him, the mixed signals he was receiving was driving him nuts. He hated her so much that he loved her. Spike was right. They could never have been just friends.  
  
Buffy left the house and ran for home. Her mother was going to go nuts. She had stayed out all night without telling her where she was; she was going to be grounded for weeks.  
  
Buffy closed the door of Revello Drive slowly and creeped into the kitchen hoping she had gotten away with it. There sat at the table were her mother and Giles.  
  
"Where have you been?!?" Joyce exclaimed her worry quickly turning to anger. "I was up all night waiting for you, until Mr Giles called this morning at 6." Joyce grabbed hold of Buffy and hugged her tight.  
  
"Sorry mom." Buffy answered sheepishly looking over at Giles, who had removed his glasses and looked panic stricken.  
  
"Joyce, do you mind if I had a word with Buffy about some homework please?" Giles looked over a Joyce and willed the women to leave the room so he could tell his slayer what he had just discovered.  
  
"Yeah ok." Joyce nodded and took one last look at her daughter before leaving the room.  
  
Buffy looked at her watcher and instant worry began to well up inside her, she hated to see him worried, the glasses showed a sure sign of his current state. "What is it?" Buffy took a seat next to him.  
  
"Last night after you left I consulted the books about Angel." Giles looked up at Buffy. "He used to be Angelus a well known vampire that could have easily have taken over the world if it had not been for his curse."  
  
"Curse?" Buffy looked confused.  
  
"His soul Buffy. One night he took a gypsy girl and killed her, fortunately the other gypsies managed to curse him with a soul forever, damning him to remember his crimes. Unfortunately for us, there's a loop hole." Giles' worry became more frantic.  
  
"He needs one moment of pure and total happiness and his soul will once again disappear and the beast shall arise." Giles continued to stare at Buffy.  
  
"Pure happiness. What does that include?" Buffy asked cautiously.  
  
"It could be anything - Anything that could provide total happiness."  
  
"How would I know it's this Angelus?" Buffy asked her watcher.  
  
"Oh you'd know. Angelus was famous for his vicious personality."  
  
Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Sex couldn't have been included, that was Angel she had left that morning, his innocence was clear, he even said he had loved her. What kind of an evil vampire would declare love on a slayer?  
  
*~* Please read and review. *~* 


	16. Chap 16

Authors note: Reason why I wanted to put a little about Spike and Gunn was because their little bits would help tie up the ending of the fic!!!! Neways if u don't like it I'll think of an other way...  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 16  
  
Angelus dug around in Angel's wardrobe until he finally found what he had been looking for: His favourite Leather pants and blood red silk shirt. He threw them on casually and picked up his duster, it was time to continue his plans.  
  
He approached the Summers house cautiously and instead of making his way up to the front door he decided to take a different route; Up the tree beside Buffy's window sill.  
  
Quietly he perched himself on the window ledge and opened the window, slipping inside and surveying the room. There sat the pig on constant watch, it had freaked him out the first time he saw it, when he was with Buffy.  
  
"So are you coming?" Xander asked Buffy again.  
  
"I don't know, I need to do some patrolling." She hadn't yet found the appropriate moment to tell her friends her decision about Angel.  
  
"Since when were you keen on patrolling instead of out boogying with us lot?" Xander enquired, the curiosity welled up inside him.  
  
"Ahh, you need a girly night in" Willow linked arms with her best bud.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well the whole deal with Angel, him being a vampire I mean. You need some movies and munchies and all will resolve itself." Willow smiled, hoping the slayer would take her up on the offer.  
  
"Uh, listen Willow, Xander, I need to tell you something." Buffy instantly looked down. "I - I'm still seeing Angel." She looked up meekly.  
  
Xander stood open mouthed, not quite knowing what to say.  
  
"Oh, uh, ok." Willow began to stumble over her words.  
  
"Hello? Are you insane? VAMPIRE does that not mean anything to you these days?" Xander finally found words.  
  
"He has a soul, guys." Buffy answered.  
  
"And since when does that make any difference?" Willow looked concerned.  
  
"He's different, he cares Willow. He told me he loves me and I love him to." Buffy looked her best friend in the eye. She knew there was no way she could change Xander's mind about the vampire, but she had more chance with Willow.  
  
"What did Giles say?" Willow asked.  
  
"It was my decision." Buffy hung her head low.  
  
Willow brought her friend in for a hug. "Well you are the slayer, these things should be your decision. As long as your happy I'm happy."  
  
"So you're just going to leave it like that?" Xander still stood shocked. "You're actually going to let her go out with a blood sucking vamp?"  
  
"If that's what she wants then yes." Willow answered, casting a stern look at Xander.  
  
"Fine." Xander exited the house.  
  
"Give him time, he'll get over it." Willow made a move to leave. "I - I better catch him up."  
  
"See ya." Buffy turned to go up the stairs, hearing the door click behind her as she walked.  
  
As she reached the landing a strange tingling sensation began to run through her body, increasing steadily as she came closer to her bedroom door. Her hands clenched into fists as her muscles tensed, adrenaline pumped through her veins. She pushed the door open slowly with her left hand, her right held up in front of her chest.  
  
The figure stood in the corner, his hands held at his sides as he stared intently at a photograph on the dressing table, his back towards the doorway. Buffy ran at him and punched him hard in the back, his body instantly crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Buffy!" Angelus rolled over, his face contorted in pretend pain.  
  
"Angel! Don't do that!" Buffy exclaimed her heart racing.  
  
Angelus lay on the floor and listened to Buffy's heart beating. The sounds comforted him and instantly he was drawn back into the darkness. He stood quietly and stared at the woman who stood in front of him, her neck stood out as the most significant thing in the room.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"Hum?" Angelus' attention was drawn away from her neck so he locked eyes with the slayer.  
  
"So what's with the skulking?" Buffy smiled.  
  
Angelus' attention was once again tuned to her neck. Blood pumped away under her skin, her pulse racing. Angelus fought hard with his body, the beast begging to be seen *Not yet *  
  
"Skulking? Just wanted to see you that's all kitten." Angelus answered his voice became thick and raw.  
  
Buffy walked towards her bed and took a seat, Angelus fought yet another urge to take her there and then. He found himself walking over to her, taking her hands in his and bending down to plant sweet kisses up her neck.  
  
This was too much for the beast and instantly his face turned. Angelus began to lick a spot on Buffy's neck, being careful not to scrape his fangs along her soft skin in case she freaked.  
  
She hadn't noticed the beast that was now in Angel's place.  
  
Angelus felt his body tense with the urge to grip the slayer's body between his hands and bite hard. His hands raised and placed themselves around her waist and slowly he increased the pressure, holding her firmly in place.  
  
* Not Yet!* A scream echoed within Angelus' body.  
  
"Angel, quit it." Buffy tried to wriggle out of his vice like grip but he held on tightly.  
  
A fang finally touched her perfect skin and blood was immediately drawn, Angelus licked again, her blood sending him wild.  
  
"NO!" Buffy felt the fang and pushed her arms outwards feeling his body lift off her as he flew across the room. Buffy stood and wiped the blood from her neck. A deep throated laugh sounded from the other side of the room.  
  
"Angelus." Buffy spat.  
  
"Thanks." Angelus nodded in her direction.  
  
"What?" Buffy's body tensed.  
  
"For the de-riding of the soul. It was really appreciated." Angelus held his hands behind his back and began to slowly pace around the room.  
  
"I'm your idea of total happiness?" Buffy scoffed.  
  
"Well no, MY idea of total happiness is an apocalypse but Angel would prefer you." Angelus pointed at Buffy.  
  
"Get out." Buffy started walking towards him her fists clenched ready to start a fight.  
  
"Aw now your just spoiling my fun." Angelus pouted.  
  
Buffy stopped dead a few metres from him, fear sprung inside her as she realised how large her actually was. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Now now kitten, this isn't the time to fight." Angelus backed up slightly.  
  
"What? No fighting? Now you're spoiling my fun." Buffy hid the fear.  
  
"Wouldn't want to stain your beautiful bedroom with it owners blood now would I." Angelus smiled.  
  
"You couldn't take me." Buffy scowled.  
  
Before Buffy could realise it, Angelus was stood behind her, his hand clamped around her throat. He brought his head closer to her ear. "Really? Something tells me I probably could." He tightened his grip a little more, feeling her pulse beating under his fingertips.  
  
"Go on then, bite me." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Not yet my sweet, not yet." Angelus loosened his grip and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek before leaving the building via the way he had entered.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	17. Chap 17

Chap 17  
  
Buffy froze to the spot. She could still feel his lips against her cheek, cold and cruel. What was she going to tell Giles? *Angel is now Angelus because I had sex with him * That was going to go down so well in front of the watcher.  
  
She paced the room, her mind panicked over what was to come "Not yet my sweet, not yet." Angelus' words hung like thick clouds over the room.  
  
Buffy knew what she had to do. Tell the others. No matter how badly they were going to yell or torment her, she had to own up before it was too late and they would be in danger.  
  
Angelus made his way towards the Bronze. There amongst the bustling bodies of the humans he would find his dinner, a chance at last to taste real blood.  
  
He entered the building and was instantly struck by the amount of people that were there. Maybe it was because he was looking for a victim that there seemed to be more people around him, their heartbeats pounded through his head as he walked.  
  
"Angel!" A voice sounded to the left of him, he spun quickly, and his senses homed in on the individual.  
  
An angry looking male came towards him "Keep away from her." Aggression sounded in his voice yet Angelus could sense his fear. Xander stepped up to Angelus, he was determined to get his point across.  
  
"Come on Xander." Willow grabbed hold of her best friends shirt and starting tugging him away from Angel. She smiled up at the vamp and instantly noticed something wasn't quite right, she could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Get off!" Xander pulled himself away from Willow.  
  
"If I were you, I'd leave." Angelus looked down on Xander.  
  
"Not until you promise to keep away from Buffy." Xander stood defiantly.  
  
"I think it's her you should be telling this too." Angelus smirked. "She couldn't get enough of me when I fucked her senseless the other night." His voice lowered to a whisper.  
  
"Don't kid yourself." Xander's eyes suddenly flashed with jealously.  
  
"I banged her all night big guy, something that you can only dream about." Angelus' husky laugh rang throughout the room.  
  
This time Xander allowed Willow to drag him away from the vampire. "What did he say?" Willow pressed her friend for answers.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Xander smiled, a hint of worry crossed his face for a second as he sat down next to Cordelia.  
  
Angelus continued to weave through the crowds until he found a suitable victim. There she stood, a small, dark haired thing, dancing away on the dance floor.  
  
He came from behind and placed his hands on her hips and allowed her to sway against him to the music. She turned to face him and realised it wasn't her boyfriend but a complete stranger, a damn handsome stranger at that too.  
  
Angelus smiled gently at the young girl and traced a finger down her face as she stared up at him. "You wanna take a walk?" He asked calmly, leading her towards the exit. There was no time for torment with this one, his appetite was already building.  
  
There was no time for the young woman to answer, she suddenly found herself following the man out of The Bronze despite the calls that her friends made to her as she left.  
  
Once outside Angelus didn't want to waste anymore time. With one movement she was trapped between the wall and his body. "Scream for me." He smiled and morphed into his demon form.  
  
The woman didn't need telling twice as she burst into a fit of hysterical screams as Angelus peeled back her dark hair and sunk his fangs in her neck.  
  
"Hey!" A deep voice sounded behind him.  
  
Angelus turned, his face still in demon form to see a peroxide blonde stood behind him. "Spike."  
  
"Angelus?" Spike looked hard at the vampire.  
  
Angelus ignored the other vampire and drank the woman till she hung limp in his arms, all the life had been sucked out of her. He let her body drop to the floor, wiping the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Wow, what happened?" Spike looked up at his sire.  
  
"Got rid of the soul dickhead, wasn't that obvious." Angelus turned away and walked into the darkness.  
  
Spike watched the retreating figure. *Bloody hell *.  
  
Buffy approached her watchers house slowly. She could still turn back and he would be none the wiser. None at all. Well that is until Angelus decides to eat him. *Damn *  
  
Buffy tapped the door lightly *Maybe he's not in * She smiled at the thought and made a move to leave. Unfortunately the door opened.  
  
"Why did you knock?" Giles sighed, knowing that something clearly wasn't right.  
  
"Could have been intruding on something personal." Buffy smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well luckily you haven't. Do you want some tea?" Giles made room for Buffy to step in.  
  
"Angelus is back and it's all my fault, we just went back to his house because he found me in the rain and the next thing I know..Well you don't want to know that bit but his soul is - " Buffy stumbled her words as they suddenly piled out of her mouth.  
  
Giles looked at her shocked. "Gone?" He finished the last word.  
  
Buffy nodded vigorously. "It's all my fault." She slumped down at the table and held her head in her hands. "He's strong Giles, really strong." Buffy looked up after a while.  
  
Giles had now gone red in the face and was holding his glasses in his hand and wiping them with the end of a tea towel. "You fought him?" Giles asked instant worry filled his voice.  
  
"Well no, he came to see me when I still thought he was Angel. Then I realised it was him after he tried to bite me. He's super fast too." Buffy brought her hand up to her neck to feel the dried bloodied cut.  
  
"I don't know if I can take him Giles" Buffy's eyes glazed over with tears as she re-lived the moments just hours before in her bedroom.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	18. Chap 18

Chap 18  
  
Buffy walked through her front door utterly exhausted. She had spent a long time at Giles', both of them pouring over books that had some significance to Angelus. But still they found nothing, nothing about his soul.  
  
"Hello." Joyce Summers called out to her daughter from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." Buffy sighed, dragging her feet.  
  
"How'd it go with Giles? What did you study today." Her mother stood at the sink, washing up some saucepans.  
  
"Algebra." Buffy took a seat.  
  
"Didn't you do that last week?" Joyce turned to face her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I find it hard." Buffy looked up and leant her head on her hands.  
  
"Oh, while you were out, somebody called for you." Joyce suddenly remembered. "Very handsome young man and polite too." She smiled.  
  
"Really?" Buffy was frowning. Who could it be? "Did he give a name?" Buffy gestured with her hand.  
  
"Yes, now what was it? It was something weird, quite feminine. Think it began with A." Joyce tapped her fingers on the sideboard.  
  
"Angel." Buffy sat and prayed she was wrong.  
  
"That's the one!" Her mother gasped as she remembered. "He left you a gift." Joyce pointed at a large gift-wrapped box with Buffy's name scrawled on the front.  
  
Panic began to surge through the young slayer as she realised how close he had been to her mother, he could have had her there and then and Buffy wouldn't have been there to help.  
  
Buffy walked up to the gift cautiously and picked it up. She turned and left the room, deciding that this was something she had to look at on her own.  
  
She sat crossed legged on her bed and carefully undid the bright red ribbon that was tied in a bow on the top of the black box. Then she lifted the lid and peeled back the soft tissue paper. There, a piece of parchment lay.  
  
Buffy stared at it for a while before deciding to open it up and see what exactly Angelus was giving her. A perfect hand drawn black and white picture of Buffy was inside yet it was evil. For Buffy was no longer Buffy the vampire slayer but more like Buffy the vampire.  
  
Her face was twisted into the familiar game face, and blood drizzled from her lips. She was dressed in tight clothing, her hair long and flowing over her shoulders. Buffy stared at the picture horrified. At the bottom of the picture in black inky scrawl was written:  
  
"Soon you shall be mine."  
  
This confirmed all of Buffy's fears. He was going to make her like him, to live eternally in the darkness. Buffy looked back in the box and peeled back more tissue paper. Inside was a human heart, its thick outer walls covered in fresh blood.  
  
Buffy screwed up her nose in disgust. She felt the familiar anger of the slayer welling up inside of her as she realised what Angelus had done. He had started killing again.  
  
Xander phoned Buffy up as soon as he got home that night, Angel had been on his mind the whole evening.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy answered, she sounded tired and troubled.  
  
"Hey Buff it's me." Xander smiled at the sound of her voice.  
  
"What is it Xand?" Buffy couldn't be doing with a conversation right now.  
  
"It's Angel, I know I had a go at you earlier, but something's up." Buffy groaned as she heard him.  
  
"You've slept with him haven't you." Xander sighed.  
  
Buffy's eyes opened wide with surprise, how'd he know that. "Uh, that's none of you business."  
  
"He told me Buffy, just not in a nice way." Xander thought back to what the vamp had said.  
  
"OK OK, yeah I did. And I'm not proud of it because he's evil now." Buffy awaited a mocking response.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Xander didn't get the evil part.  
  
"No Xander he's evil again, as in killing people evil." Buffy elaborated for the human.  
  
"Oh right." Xander was too shocked to turn on his sarcastic tone.  
  
"I should go; I need my strength if I'm going to take him down. That means lots of sleep. Do me a favour and ring Willow to warn her?" Buffy felt sleep easing into her body.  
  
"Sure thing." Xander hung up.  
  
Buffy didn't know what to do. Now Angelus could get into the house whenever he wanted to. That wasn't a good thing.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Angelus paced his floor thinking of the next move. He wanted Buffy yet he knew it would result in a huge fight, one that would even test his abilities. He needed help. Spike.  
  
Angelus grinned as he thought of his childe.  
  
Now all he had to do was persuade the vamp to join him. How hard could it be?  
  
Spike walked passed a house on Revello Drive. He had visited often in the night, just so he could steal a look at the beautiful blonde that lived inside. It was the blonde that he had tried to get to dance at The Bronze, the same girl that Angel was madly in love with. Or Angelus should he say.  
  
But she was so beautiful and he wanted her. *Bloody hell, this is making me soft * He rolled his eyes and leant against a nearby tree. He lit a cigarette and looked up at her window, waiting for a slight glimpse of her.  
  
"Aw, look who's in love." It was Angelus' turn to drawl.  
  
"I aint the only one." Spike straightened up.  
  
"Yeah but at least I fucked her." Angelus paced around the vamp.  
  
The thought made Spike seethe with jealousy.  
  
"And now I'm going to take her, take her to forever be mine." Malice glinted in Angelus' eyes. "She's going to be a toughie though. She'll kick up a good fight, I can feel it in my bones." Angelus sighed. He paused for a moment, then: "What if I was to say, you could have a share of her?" Angelus lied, knowing well that as soon as Buffy was turned he would kill the vamp himself.  
  
Spike looked thoughtful for a minute and then suddenly he became distant. "How can I trust a bloody liar like you." Spike stared at his Sire.  
  
"Its risky taking her on her own, especially with her whiney friends around, so I need some backup." Angelus tried to elevate Spike's position, making him sound important.  
  
Spike smiled smugly. He had always been a gullible bastard. "Fine. I'll be backup as long as you keep your promise." Spike said sternly.  
  
"I promise." Angel turned away from Spike, and smiled secretly to himself. Little did the blonde vamp know of what was about to happen..  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	19. Chap 19

Authors note: The End is close!!! Finally! This story seemed to start of good but has somehow fallen downhill eek!!! Anyway my head seems to have moved on and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading this idea. What if Riley and Buffy were together but suddenly Angel comes along and Buffy suddenly finds herself falling in love with the new man. What would the consequences be? Would there be some Angel/Riley ass kicking's? Please say if you'd be interested cause I'll only write it if people will read it!!!  
  
Thanks again for your review! Special shout out to TK and Tariq for sticking with it all the way!! Neway I betta leave you to chap 19..  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 19  
  
Spike watched his Sire's retreating back and smiled to himself. As if he was going to trust a bastard like him! Spike had known Angelus for hundreds of years and he knew his ways, his lies, and his betrayals.  
  
So Spike started to formulate his own plans. Yes he would help the elder vamp, as he wasn't stupid enough to believe he could ever take this slayer on his own. Then he would take the newly turned Buffy and get out of Sunnydale, away from the place she grew up, away from Angelus.  
  
The possibility of Angelus chasing after him had sprung to mind, which was why he intended on sorting that out at a later date. All that was important now was to capture the beautiful slayer, a task not to be lightly handled.  
  
Meanwhile back at the watcher's house, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles are gathered together in a sort of meeting.  
  
"How are we going to take him down?" Xander paced the floor, obvious worry crossed his face.  
  
"Well, That is what we are all here for. Now we must delve into the books and pluck out what we can concerning the vampire."  
  
"Why can't Buff just slay him like the others?" Willow questioned.  
  
"He is unlike the other's Will, he is strong and powerful and for once, he is a vampire that can think." Buffy sighed. Although other vampires often thought things through, Angel had the thinking capabilities of Einstein compared to his fellow demons.  
  
"So what are we looking for exactly?" Xander picked up a random book and started flicking through it, not really digesting the content.  
  
"Anything about his soul or a past battle that he almost didn't survive." Buffy seated herself comfortably: This was going to be a long night.  
  
Angelus paced around the watcher's house until he finally reached the front door. He knew he couldn't enter and he knew that Buffy and her buddies were inside yet he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't seem to be able to keep away from her.  
  
He leaned against the solid door and placed his palm against it, feeling the soft wood underneath his fingertips. He formed his hand into a fist and tapped gently on the door.  
  
Almost instantly it was opened. Angel continued to lean, knowing that the invisible force that kept him out of the house would hold his body weight up.  
  
"Hey kittens." He called into the house, staring at the astonished watcher that stood before him.  
  
"G-G-Get out." Giles stumbled out.  
  
"N-N-Now that isn't a way to treat a guest," Angelus mocked the stuttering English man.  
  
"Get out." A firm defiant voice suddenly sounded from behind Giles.  
  
Giles stepped away from the door and revealed Buffy, her eyes blazed with anger and pain as she desperately tried to hide her feelings for the vamp.  
  
"Well that would be a good thing to say to someone who was inside the house." Angel stopped leaning and stood back showing clearly that he was outside.  
  
Buffy just glared in return.  
  
"Just checking you got your eh, Gift." Angelus bit his lip gently and smiled at the slayer.  
  
"I got it alright." Buffy imagined the haunting image once more.  
  
"I always write the truth." Angelus continued his stare towards the blonde.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Buffy referred to the picture he had drawn.  
  
"Oh baby, you will see me try and you will see me win." Angelus' brown eyes glinted with cruelty as he stepped away from the doorway and back into the night.  
  
"Wow." Xander exclaimed once the vamp had left.  
  
"Gift?" Giles turned his attention back to Buffy.  
  
"He. He left me a human's heart when he went to my house." Buffy avoided the watcher's look. She defiantly wasn't going to tell them about the picture.  
  
"He got in!" Willow's voice had risen to a high pitch screech.  
  
"Yes I'd invited him in when he had a soul." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Right I have a spell that will deal with that." Giles rushed out of view.  
  
He returned promptly with a spell book and ingredients. "We must go now, before it's too late."  
  
"But what about Angelus? How are we going to stop him?" Xander blocked the watcher's escape.  
  
"Use the Orb of Thessulah" A deep-throated voice came from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the front door. There stood a man, his black hair spiked up in all directions as if it had a life of its own, his blue eyes shielded by his small glasses. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue shirt and a denim jacket slung over the top. It was obvious from his appearance he hadn't shaved in days.  
  
"And who are you?" Giles stepped forward bravely.  
  
"I have come from the watcher's council. My name is Wesley." The man held out his hand to the other.  
  
"Hey! You speak like Giles!" Xander exclaimed, pointing a finger excitedly at the new guy.  
  
"That's cause he's from England." Willow nudged her best friend matter of factly.  
  
"And which one of you is Buffy?" Wesley looked quizzically among the friends. A single hand rose into the air.  
  
"That would be me" Buffy stepped forward, instantly warming to the other watcher.  
  
Giles continued to stare at Wesley "Are you sure your from the Watcher's council?" He cast a glance up and down the young man's attire.  
  
"Yes quite sure. I'm here to help with your Angelus problem. I hear he is back to his old self yet again."  
  
Buffy looked sheepishly down.  
  
"Yes quite." Giles walked towards the kitchen "Cup of tea anyone?"  
  
"That would be great." An English voice replied.  
  
"What is with English people and their tea!" Willow motioned towards the watcher to sit down in the living room.  
  
"Tell us then, about this Orby thingy." Buffy sat opposite him; intent on being rid of the evil vampire that constantly haunted her mind.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	20. Chap 20

Authors note: Yes I know, your all going shout and yell "but that's just like the ending of season 2" But tough. I like my own little twist and this is my story. I am not good at coming up with strange demon talk unlike the likes of Joss Weadon so I simply had to follow suit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it!!! (well some of it anyway!!)  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 20  
  
"There" Willow sighed, placing the spell book that Giles had previously handed her on the dining room table at Buffy's house.  
  
"That'll stop the blood sucker from entering" Xander paced the floor, still slightly edgy about Angelus.  
  
"Now the curse." Wesley had told them all about the Orb of Thessulah and how it held powers that would cause Angelus to gain his soul once more. The whole gang had been game to try, especially the slayer. Wesley was a bit unsure of her reaction, mainly because of the hopeful glint that had sprung into her eyes at the mere mention of maybe not having to kill him. This he found strange as the girl was the Slayer and was expected to kill such demons.  
  
He had shrugged it off though. Maybe it was just too much work for her to take him down. Little did Wesley known of Buffy and Angel's past.  
  
"Well I'm going a-hunting." Buffy rose from her comfortable position and made her way towards the door.  
  
She stepped out into the cool night and felt the gentle breeze blow across her delicate features. Finally she felt she could let it all out. Being with her friends meant she had to put up with a fake façade, a cover up to how she was really feeling at that present moment. More than anything in the world she wished that she had not spent that dreadful night with Angel.  
  
Now she longed for him. She wanted to be pulled into his arms and rescued from the dark, burning abyss of pain that she was currently wallowing in. She wanted once more to feel safe, to feel the coolness of his body washing over her and reassuring her in a way only he could.  
  
Buffy continued her walk until finally she came across the nearest cemetery. She made no effort to search for the demons of the night, but let them come to her, for she was in no mood to fight.  
  
"Slayer." A familiar voice sounded ahead. Buffy looked up confused, trying to put a name to the face.  
  
There he stood. His platinum blonde hair shone in the moonlight as he paced towards her, his long leather duster trailed the floor behind him.  
  
"You" Buffy sighed. It was the Jerk.  
  
Angelus watched from a nearby tree as he saw Spike approach the young girl. His plan was going smoothly. Spike was merely there to sap her of her energy until he can strike, fresh and eager for a fight. A fight to her death.  
  
"Preferred to be called Spike." Spike answered calmly.  
  
"Spike? What kind of a name is that?" Buffy scoffed, her muscles tensed as she sensed his demon.  
  
"What kind of a name is Buffy?" Spike retorted, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Buffy rolled her eyes and readied her body.  
  
Spike struck first, punching Buffy hard in the face. She fell back slightly but regained balance and stroke back, punching him twice in the chest and then kicking him high in the face. Spike allowed the demon out, revealing his true nature to the girl. Now he was angry.  
  
Buffy fought on, back flipping out of the way at one point, running up a tree to gain leverage. Spike suddenly realised how strong she actually was.  
  
Crack.  
  
He had broken a couple of her ribs as she landed, punching out hard and catching her on the side of her body with his foot. She was beginning to tire. Spike took this as a signal and backed out before he gained any more injuries.  
  
Buffy went to run after him, but suddenly her senses were caught with a sudden feeling. It was Angelus.  
  
"Hey lover." His deep voice sent shivers up her spine.  
  
She turned to face him as he stepped out of the darkness, his pale skin contrasted against the darkness of his clothing. Everything suddenly seemed to move in slow motion as his coat swung behind him, he flashed her a stare that could kill.  
  
Buffy stood motionless, her body quivered with adrenaline and fear as she tensed her muscles more and more despite the constant ache she felt in her side. Her instincts screamed run but her slayer side opposed it and yearned for her to stay.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to say hello?" He stopped just a few paces away his arms held out to her.  
  
Buffy didn't answer. She didn't need to.  
  
She knew what his plans were and she was ready. She defiantly wasn't going to go down without a fight. Without at least trying to take him down no matter how heavy her heart now felt.  
  
"Fine." Angelus shrugged and like lightening was stood before her, his fist connecting with the side of her face.  
  
Back at Buffy's, her dining room was now lit by candlelight. Seated in the centre of the room in a perfect circle were Xander, Wesley, Giles and Willow, each of them personally holding a candle. Wesley started his Latin chant from the book that was placed on the floor in front of him. In the very centre sat the Orb of Thessulah. Willow cast a glance at her best friend, sheer panic seemed to cross his face as he realised what he was actually doing. Taking part in a spell.  
  
Buffy blocked another punch from Angel and kneed him hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and she kicked him hard in the face. Her whole body had started to ache from the pain, blood ran down her face and she held her side with one hand, fearing that she was about to do more damage.  
  
She gazed at the vampire as he struggled to his feet; he too felt the pain of the fight. A new cut had appeared on his lip and now blood started to slowly drizzle down his chin. He licked it to prevent it from going any further.  
  
Buffy wrinkled her nose with disgust and ducked as he aimed yet another high kick towards her head. She spun out of the way and came up behind him kicking him down to the floor.  
  
Angelus stared up at her and began to laugh. His deep voice stroke up fear and an eerie chill inside her as she watched him. She gave him another kick and he stopped, wincing in pain. Unfortunately she didn't see the faint flicker of pretend burning in the depths of his eyes.  
  
Now the Orb began to glow dimly, as Wesley's voice grew louder and louder, the room vibrating under the strain. Giles stared at the Orb; interested in the way this spell was preformed. He made a mental note to talk to Wesley about it later. Willow on the other hand, was breathing hard. This was still very new to her and she wasn't used to being exposed to such an important spell. She looked to Xander for support. But Xander was stood with his eyes firmly shut, not wanting to know what was going on around him.  
  
Buffy drew a stake from inside her jacket. She could feel the tears welling up inside and her heart felt as if it had been torn out of her body. She stepped over his body and bent down, looking at the panic that had now crossed the evil vamps face. She aimed the stake at his heart and lifted her hand way over her head.  
  
"This reminds me of the first moment you showed weakness." Angelus grinned from beneath her; suddenly the pained expressions had disappeared.  
  
Buffy realised the trap. He grabbed her wrists and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground. It was useless she couldn't possibly escape from his grip.  
  
His body was heavy against hers and his eyes stared deep into hers for a moment, and she saw it. The love and devotion that lay embedded amongst the evil and torment that he passionately expressed. She knew he still loved her, but now he was a beast.  
  
She struggled underneath him, trying her hardest to squirm out of his grip. He started to laugh again.  
  
"There's nowhere to run my sweet. Don't worry it will be over soon." Angelus stroked a finger down her cheek and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He was so gentle and caring. Buffy could hardly believe it was him.  
  
"Get off you bastard." Buffy still felt the need to fight.  
  
"No." His tone grew stern as he became more serious.  
  
Xander feared to open his eyes once more and now the Orb was glowing brightly, the light it emitted was piecing and bright. Wesley continued his chant, breathing heavily as he tried to concentrate as much as he could.  
  
Buffy ceased to move. She finally had given in. She felt the energy drain out of her as she stared up into his deep chocolate eyes. Buffy found herself thinking about how beautiful he still looked although the malice and cruelty was still present in his features. Angelus gave his half smile and bent close to her face, planting kisses along her cheek so she moved her head, exposing her warm neck to him. He vamped out silently, yet Buffy knew what he was about to do and she shut her eyes tightly.  
  
The fangs sunk in slowly and blood began to drizzle out of the wound into Angelus' mouth, its taste was intoxicating, bringing him a whole new meaning to being high.  
  
Buffy eyes flew open and she winced at the immediate pain but then relaxed as she watched the dark surroundings slowly appear blurry and jumbled up. Her head felt thick and dizzy as she began to lose more and more blood, her pulse slowing down.  
  
Angelus continued to drink, constantly using his senses to check his girl's pulse. Suddenly a strong pain entered his body and began to course through his veins. He reared up, away from her neck in pain and cried out into the night. The soul had returned, Angel was back.  
  
Angel looked around, for an instant he didn't realise where he was or what was going on. He felt a warm body beneath him and looked down at Buffy. Horror struck him as he realised what he had been doing.  
  
He strained to hear her heart beat, to feel her pulse race. But there was nothing. He had killed his love.  
  
She had gone.  
  
Pain and hate for himself began to ignite as he moved off her body scooping the small slayer into his arms. He brought her head close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, still feeling the warmth of her body. Tears slowly began to trickle down his dark features.  
  
He suddenly felt a presence behind him and he remembered Spike.  
  
FLASH BACK - NEW YORK ( Chap 3!!!!!)  
He held the tiny girl in his arms, her sleeping form curled up like a kitten. He smiled as he watched her, her little body ebbed with warmth. He remembered wanting to take her there and then and he was so hungry. But just the delicate look of her had made him want to protect her.  
  
He heard a noise beside him. He rolled his eyes as he began to sense what it was. Another vampire. He stood slowly, turning away from the noise praying that the vampire wouldn't notice the girl he held, he was in no fit state to fight.  
  
PRESENT DAY.  
  
Angel shook off the memory of the little girl and looked down at his "sleeping" Buffy in his arms. He laid her out gently on the floor and turned to face Spike. All he could see was red.  
  
Spike saw the rage and suddenly wished he was someone else but he stood his ground, determined to fight.  
  
Angel came charging towards him, channelling his rage into his fists as he pounded Spike, feeling the vamp's body crumble under the pressure. Spike hardly had a chance to fight back.  
  
He threw a few good punches but it was too late, Angel's berserk anger and knocked him out practically instantly. Angel wanted to snap the vamp's neck there, then tear his head off and use it as a ball but suddenly stopped. He was going to make Spike pay in a much better way. He stepped away from the vamp and walked over to his beauty.  
  
There she lay, the blood on her neck now starting to dry out yet still her pulse did not beat. Angel felt the tears spring up again in his eyes as he picked her up and walked on into the night  
  
If you were to be a passer by at this moment you would see a truly strange sight. A tall, dark brooding figure would pass you, tears staining his face as he walked defiantly onwards. In his arms was a young girl, her long blonde hair flowing outwards into the darkness but her eyes were shut, and her body limp.  
  
Then if you were to follow this figure you would see him go to a clearing in the forest and lay the girl down gently and then he would disappear for a while returning with a pile of logs and sticks. Then, under the cover of darkness, you would watch him as he built a bonfire. You would then see him pick up his girl, his love, his Buffy and take her towards the bonfire and lay her on top of it. Then he would turn his back and leave, igniting it with a match that was meant for torturing purposes.  
  
This man would then disappear into the night, his dark and brooding figure was yet again doomed to an eternal life of misery and pain as he cast his memory back and remembered that love only ever caused him pain, that Love Kills.  
  
THE END  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


End file.
